Forever and Always
by jadesalamander
Summary: Joey has secretly loved Kaiba for six years. When Kaiba buys a run-down publishing house Joey works out of, will it be a new beginning for them? Warning: This story is not for the faint of heart. Lemons, adult sits. and  adult lang. Please R&R JoeyxSeto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Joey and Seto would be a couple. This is a yaoi; you know boy on boy. No like no read. You have been warned. Lemons, mention of rape, and a touch of violence and harassment throughout the story.

Chapter 1

Joey Wheeler placed his glasses on his lap top and squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to clear his vision. He typed" the end" on his keyboard just as Mai walked into his apartment. Joey turned in his chair. "Hey there, beautiful," he said with the famous Joey Wheeler smile.

Mai smiled as she walked over to Joey at his computer. "All finished?" she asked as she looked on the screen. Mai smiled as she looked at the last two words on the screen. Mai hugged her best friend close to her. She had been Joey's editor since he had written his first book. She remembered how he approached her with his rough draft. He had been so nervous and embarrassed. Joey had always been a talented artist in high school and attempted to spread his artist's wings to encompass writing. It came as no surprise to Mai that Joey was very good at writing. He now had four best sellers, three boy's-love novels, and writes and illustrates a boy's-love manga. Joey had just completed his first children's book.

Joey hugged Mai back. "You bet!" he chirped. "Wanna read it?"

Mai smiled back at him. "That's my job," she said. At his slight frown she lightly punched his shoulder. "You know I'm playing. I love reading your books; all of them. Especially your fantasies about certain…" Mai felt his hand across her mouth. Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous light.

Mai had been encouraging Joey to go to Kaiba and confess his feelings even before Battle City. For some reason, the irritable CEO removed Joey from the duelist list in the Battle City tournament and stepped up the insults. When he wasn't insulting the blond, he was ignoring him or throwing death glares. Mai knew that Joey secretly loved the cantankerous CEO for the better part of six years, though he has rarely seen him since graduation. She remembered how she came to know the only secret Joey kept from the rest of their gang.

_**Flashback:**_

"Mai, you gotta let me kiss you! Please! I just gotta…please" Joey squeezed her shoulders, his eyes wild.

"Joey, calm down. What's with you?" Mai asked, concern making her eyes lavender. Since Duelist Kingdom, Mai had seen many of Joey's moods, but never this desperate. He had become one of her best friends and she was very concerned about his well being.

"Mai, I can't tell you. I just need to kiss you, please," desperation gave him a wild look. Mai stepped into Joey's arms and pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes. She allowed Joey to take over, trusting him not to go too far. Joey's lips moved across hers nervously. His grip became painful and his frustration grew.

With a whimper, Joey released her. Tears of frustration rolled down his face. Mai wrapped her arms around Joey's waist and hugged him close. Joey broke down and began to cry in earnest. His shoulders shook as tremors of grief racked his frame. "Joey, it can't be that bad! Tell me"

"No," the blond shook as he cried, "I can't tell you. I can't tell any of you. It's too disgustin' you'll all hate me," Joey whispered so quietly Mai could barely hear him.

Mai pressed her body closer to Joey. "Joey, I love you. Please tell me."

Joey turned a tear-stained face into Mai's hair and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. Mai strained to hear him, but was unable to. "Love, you're gonna have to speak up. I can't hear you," she soothed the trembling blond in her arms by rubbing circles around his back and rocking him slightly.

"I'm gay Mai." Joey's voice was hollow. Mai could tell he was steeling himself for her reaction.

Mai squeezed Joey, hugging him for all she was worth. "Joey, it's ok. I still love you. I love you even more now." At Joey's snort, Mai pulled him even closer still. "Joey, since you trusted me with your secret, I'll tell you mine. Before I met you and the gang, I told you that I was on cruise ships playing duel monsters and living the high life, remember?" When Joey nodded dully, Mai continued, "It was a lie. I was selling myself on the streets. I had never even heard of duel monsters at that time. I got my deck from a trick. You're the only one I've told. I don't want the others to know. I already know no decent man will ever want me, but I'm hopeful." She dropped her arms from around Joey, her eyes darkening and going off to a distant place where only she existed.

Joey pulled her into his embrace and kissed her cheek. "We're the perfect couple aren't we Mai, damaged beyond repair and hopeless. A self hating -gay and a former call girl," he chuckled vacantly.

Mai kissed his lips. "Stick with me kid, we'll go places," Mai mugged to Joey. She sobered and looked him in the eye and asked "You're freaked out because you're gay?" Joey shook his head. "Then what's got you all freaked out?"

"I'm in love with Kaiba," the blond moaned.

Mai stifled a giggle behind her hands….

_**End**_ _**flashback:**_

Mai smiled with a far away smile on her face. "What's got you smilin' like the cat that's got the cream?" Joey asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Old times," she mused. She walked over to the computer and printed a hard copy to take over to the couch and read. She lay with her head off of the couch, feet on the wall, and read.

Joey left Mai to her work. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Two o'clock. Plenty of time. He began to get ready to go to his next job. Joey came back into the family room where Mai was just finishing up the book. "So good, Joe. I love it and the kids are going to love it too."

Joey blushed at the complements like he always did. "Yeah, well I just wanted to write something they can read and understand. Speaking of which, I gotta get going to my next project. Can you get the twins for me?"

"Sure Joe," Mai said. The twins were Joey's pride and joy. They were Serenity's children. Serenity died in childbirth which was something Joey has never gotten over. Mai had been afraid that Joey would not be able to take care of the children since they were a constant reminder that Serenity was no longer with him. Joey had taken to parenthood like a duck to water. The twin's conception was a story of tragedy. Serenity had been walking home from school and was dragged into a park and raped. She became pregnant at the age of fifteen. Serenity refused to have an abortion stating that it was not the fault of the unborn baby. The sibling's mother threw the pregnant teen out. Shortly after that, Serenity moved in with Joey. The love for her unborn child was like a fever that spread to Joey. He shopped for the baby before he knew there were two. After the ultrasound, Joey repeated the shopping spree for the other unborn child. He stepped up the production of his artwork to support the new members of his family, and started writing stories about his unrequited love he had for the CEO of Kaiba Corp, which has made him a world famous author

_**Flashback:**_

Serenity Wheeler went into labor at 7:30 am. Tea and Mai had been in the room with the girl as she struggled to bring her newborns into the world. After hours of hard labor, Joey was called over by the doctor and informed that it had left Serenity weakened. The doctor had her on the heart monitor, but from the rhythm, it appeared she had a congenital heart defect. She never should have gotten pregnant. The strain had been too much for her body and it was only a matter of time before she would pass on. The news hit Joey like a ton of bricks. He fought the wave of helplessness that washed over him. Yuugi took his hand and squeezed it tightly, but Joey didn't feel it. He turned to the room to see his sister laying in bed. There were tears in his eyes as he approached her.

Serenity held her newborn babies with the help of her two girlfriends. One girl and one boy. The girl looked like Joey and the boy looked like Serenity. "Just like us," she smiled tiredly at her brother. "Joey, promise me that you'll raise them. You'll keep them together if anything should happen to me. Promise me."

"Nothin's gonna happen to ya sis'. Just rest now" Joey said fear gripping him as he watched his baby sister struggle to hang on to consciousness.

"Please Joey. Take Miyuki and Mizuki. Keep them from mom. Keep them safe and love them like you always did me. Please promise me." Serenity clasped his hand weakly.

Joey swallowed hard. If he promised, it felt like he would lose his sister, but he couldn't resist her. "I promise, Serenity. Please just rest now."

Serenity smiled weakly at her brother, and brought his hand to her dry cracked lips and kissed it, "Thank you big brother." She kissed each twin on the head and closed her eyes with smile on her lips. Her grip on the twins loosened and Joey took each precious child in his arms. Moments later a code team rushed into the room, attempting to revive her. Joey stood in the doorway with a baby in each arm, Mai on one side and Yuugi on his other. He felt his heart crack. Looking down at the sleeping twins in his arms, he cried.

_**End flashback:**_

Joey pulled on his jacket and gathered his art supplies. He hated this job more than any he had. Mai pulled his jacket closed and zipped him up. She saw the look on his face and guessed what was bothering him. "Is Tristan still bothering you about a relationship?" she asked concern, lacing her voice.

Joey ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, after Serenity, it seems like he transferred all of his feelings to me. I don't know what to do about it. I love him like a brother. We were in the gang together and then we left together and we've always had each other's back. He just wants something I can't give him. I think I'll always love…him." Joey finished lamely.

Mai smiled sadly at Joey and hugged him. "You know, he may never return your feelings. You haven't spoken in four years and the last time you did, he was snarling and hurling insults at you like they're free. I'm not saying jump the bones of the first man you see, but I don't want you to be lonely anymore Joe."

"I got you and the kids. I'm not lonely."

"How are you going to deal with Tristan then?" Mai asked as she held out his bag. Ever since Joey came out to the rest of the gang, Tristan has been hounding Joey to go out with him.

Joey smiled slyly. "You remember, Duke? He likes Tristan. He always has. I'm using him as my other model. The other one quit because there was no chemistry between them. He wanted Tristan to plow him," Joey chuckled. "Tristan won't be able to resist Duke for long."

"Wanna bet? He loves you. He won't even give Duke a second look. "

"Whatcha wagering?"

"Dishes, one month. "

"You're on!" Joey shook her hand. He grabbed his bag and kissed her cheek. "See you later."

Fifteen minutes later, Joey was pulling into the parking lot of the studio space he used. Joey pulled out his bag full of supplies and headed to the building. He was pulling out the keys to open the studio and get set up when a pair of strong arms went around his waist and pulled him backwards into a firm chest. "Hey baby, when are you going to be mine?"

Joey pulled away from Tristan. "Tristan, I told you. You're my friend. I love you like a brother. I can't give you what you want. If you want to keep being my model, you need to stay professional. Otherwise, I'll have to replace you," Joey mumbled, sorrow filling his words.

Tristan's angry face loomed above him. "Joey. I love you. I want you. You should be mine." He twisted Joey's arm turning Joey to face him, and pulled him into his arms.

"Tristan, let me go," Joey's voice was cold enough to rival that of Seto Kaiba. He jerked out of Tristan's arms. "If you don't want to work with me on a professional level, you can be replaced."

Duke walked in on the scene. Joey's face was flushed and harassed looking, and Tristan face was angry and frustrated. "Hey guys, we doin' this or what?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tristan mumbled. He walked into the room taking off articles of clothing as he went.

Duke looked at Joey's face. "You ok, man?" He touched Joey's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just can't take no for an answer. You really need to step up your game and get him." Joey said miserably.

Duke rolled his eyes. He followed Joey into the room and shut the door. Joey went to the stool that was in front of a futon and waited for his models. He pondered for a while on how to get Tristan to take his attention off of him and onto Duke. As the pair came around the corner of the ante chamber, Joey laid out the scene in his head. Joey looked at Duke and told him to take off all of his clothes. Duke looked blankly at Joey for a moment. Duke, unashamed of his body, shrugged and removed everything and laid on the futon glancing at Joey with a questioning look. "This good?" he asked.

Joey's eyes raked over Duke's naked form. He walked over and positioned Duke in a provocative pose. Nodding in satisfaction, Joey motioned Tristan forward. He ordered Tristan to strip too. Tristan's eyes flashed with anger as he saw Joey touch and position Duke. Jealousy poured through his veins. Tristan threw off his robe and boxers. He stood naked and proud. Joey pushed Tristan towards Duke. He pushed him between Duke's open thighs. He positioned Tristan. He tilted Duke's head back, neck exposed. Joey nodded his head, almost satisfied with the tableaux before him. "Ok Tristan, you place your mouth on Duke's neck…good. Ok hold that pose. Let me know when you need a break."

Joey took out his art supplies and began to draw, his eyes flickering between the scene and his paper. Joey drew for twenty minutes before calling for a break. Duke got up and pulled his robe on. Giving a wink to Tristan, he headed for the door to get a snack. Joey was setting up for the next scene when he felt hands slide down his back to cup his ass. Joey came up swinging, but before he could connect with the brunet's face Tristan caught Joey's hand and jerked him into his arms and crushed his lips against the blonds'. Joey recoiled in disgust only to have Tristan's lips follow his. Joey pushed against him and whimpered to be set free. Tristan took the whimper as surrender and deepened the kiss.

Seto Kaiba walked into the building of the small publishing company he had just bought. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the place. How is it possible that one of the most talented writers he had ever read work from such a shitty little place. He strolled through the corridor until he came to the room where a blond was in a passionate embrace with a tall brunet. Kaiba was about to move along until he saw the face of Joey Wheeler. Anger welled up in him just like it had so long ago. He growled low in his throat, irritated that such a scene could still affect him. He pulled his eyes away from the scene, and walked out of the building again. As he walked, he pulled out his flip phone and dialed a number. "Find out why Joey Wheeler is in my new acquisition." He barked into the phone. He hung up and slid into the limo's back seat. He rubbed his forehead to ward off the headache he knew was coming. Joey Wheeler. That name elicited so many emotions from the cerulean eyed man. Anger, desire, regret, obsession… just to name a few. Anger was the foremost emotion. He was angry that he still desired the blond. He ran a hand through his chocolate locks and glared out the window. Kaiba felt the same at this moment as he did almost six years ago.

_**Flashback:**_

Kaiba had been looking for the blond. He fought the attraction while he was trying to save Mokuba from Pegasus, but now that Duelist Kingdom was over, he could make Wheeler his. He looked down every street to find him. He was just starting a new tournament and had a personal invitation for the blond. He moved down the street efficiently, just as he always did when he was on a mission. He turned the corner to move on to the next street when he spied his blond with the trashy blond bitch from Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba watched as the bitch moved into Wheeler's arms and placed her dirty lips on his. Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw Wheeler deepen the kiss with an edge of passion. Kaiba, sickened to his core, moved back in the direction from which he came. He ripped up the invitation, pulled out his cell phone and made a call to blacklist Wheeler.

_**End flashback:**_

Kaiba thought he had gotten past the attraction to the blond. Wheeeler was strait, Kaiba had seen him in the arms of the trashy bitch. Why, then, was he now in the arms of a _**man**_. Kaiba ground his teeth in frustration. His body was still tight from seeing Wheeler again. He needed to get rid of this frustration. He pushed the com-link "Take me to Industrial Illusions." He sat back in the seat trying to calm down.

Kaiba's limo pulled up in front of the building. He pushed open the doors and made a beeline towards the elevator. He pushed the button for the penthouse. When he arrived onto the floor, he stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to the CEO's office. Kaiba opened the door stepped inside and closed it behind him, locking it.

Pegasus turned in his chair and smiled. "Well, well Kaiba boy, what brings you here?" Pegasus purred. His body began to tingle when he saw the lust in the young CEO's eyes.

Kaiba moved to take the older man into his arms and crush his lips to his. Kaiba took complete control and the older man let him. He knew Kaiba only came to him to work off frustration. There was no love between them, only sex. The young CEO was the best lover that Pegasus had ever had. He moaned as Kaiba pushed him face down onto the desk. Kaiba stripped the older man's pants down to his knees and unbuttoned his own. There were no love words, no gentle caresses, just pure need. Kaiba drove himself into the man beneath him. Pegasus writhed beneath Kaiba reveling in his savagery. Kaiba drove into him over and over. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was the blond of his dreams he was inside. Kaiba grunted as release rushed upon him. Pegasus came from the savagery. Kaiba's breathing was erratic and choppy as he removed himself from the older man. Pegasus straightened his clothes and moved to his chair.

He took a steadying breath and looked at Kaiba. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Kaiba boy?" Pegasus crooned at the young CEO. Kaiba refused to look at the man behind the desk. Pegasus chuckled and said "Oh I see, its young Wheeler again." Kaiba glared at the man he just used causing Pegasus to laugh out loud.

Pegasus knew how the young CEO felt about the other duelist because of his millennium eye. He had been lonely since the death of his beloved wife Cecelia and blackmailed the younger man for sex. Lately, Pegasus had become restless with their arrangement. He wanted to find someone to love now, not that Kaiba wasn't fun to be with. There was just no future. Kaiba boy would never admit it, but he has always been in love with Joey. His laughter died down and he looked at the young man seriously. "Kaiba boy, you just need to tell him. Make him yours."

Kaiba snarled at the older man, "He has more than enough wanting to make him theirs."

"Is the great Seto Kaiba afraid or rejection?" Pegasus crooned.

Kaiba stood up and moved to the door. "Our little arrangement is at an end, Pegasus" he sneered the name. He unlocked the door and stormed through it. Kaiba cursed as he moved out of the building. Kaiba had come here to work off his frustration, but it only increased. Kaiba slipped into the limo again and barked orders to his driver. As the car drove off, Kaiba's mind was working a thousand miles a minute. When he arrived at the Kaiba Corp office he went to shower and change clothes to rid himself of Pegasus. He stepped out of the washroom and the phone on his desk rang. He picked it up and the voice on the other end of the line said, "Mr. Kaiba, we can't find much on Mr. Wheeier at this time, but what we have found shows he is an artist at the publishing company."

"Keep digging," Kaiba barked. He replaced the reciever and an evil grin spread across his features. He had Wheeeler right where he wanted him.

_**There it is folks first chapter. I feel like it is a little long, but I wanted to set up the story. Please read and review. I hope you like it. Thanks so much**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Wish I did.

Chapter 2

_Joey could feel hands slide down his back and cup his ass. He came up swinging, but Tristan caught his hand and jerked him into his arms, his lips crashing down on his._

Joey continued to struggle in Tristan's grip. He pushed frantically trying to get Tristan off of him, but Tristan continued to hold him in an iron grip as he desperately kissed Joey trying to will Joey to kiss him back. Joey bit into Tristan's tongue as the brunet pushed it into his mouth. Tristan swore as he pulled away from the panting blond in his arms. Joey heaved and backed away from Tristan. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Tristan yelled.

"Why the fuck do you think? I've been trying to tell you, man, I don't feel that way about you." Joey struggled to regain his calm. He watched as blood leaked from the corner of Tristan's mouth, looked at Tristan's hard, aroused body and a blush stained his cheeks. He threw a robe at Tristan. "Get dressed. That's all for today."

"Joey, I…" Tristan began as he pulled the robe on. He knew Joey didn't feel the same way for him, but he really thought that if he persisted, the blonds' defenses would eventually weaken and Joey would see that his intentions were real.

Joey refused to look at Tristan. He turned away. "You know Tristan, I'm not Serenity. I can never be her. I know you loved her, and what you feel for me isn't real. You're using me to hold on to her."

Tristan paled at his words. "No Joey, I love you," he said urgently. He reached out a hand to Joey only to drop it to his side again as the blond shook his head.

"You loved Serenity," Joey said quietly. "When she died, your dreams were shattered. Marriage, family, everlasting love… all gone." Joey knew he was being cruel right now, but his friend needed this, he needed to have his eyes opened before he really did something to ruin their friendship. Today was a close call and Joey needed to stop it now. He looked at Tristan and saw the grief slash across his features. Joey felt a knife twist in his gut, but he carried on. "When Serenity died, you felt like you were left with nothing. You started focusing your attention on me because I was your last link to her. You want something I can't give you. I will always be your friend, but I can't be Serenity."

Tristan's shoulders shook as he cried. He knew everything Joey was saying was true; he had loved Serenity with all of his heart. Joey didn't deserve to be treated like a replacement, but Tristan couldn't just let go. "We can make this work, Joe. I do love you. I want you. I need you."

Joey shook his head firmly. "No, Tristan. I don't love you like that. You're my family, like Mai. I will be here for you, but I will never be in love with you."

Tristan nodded his head. He regained control of himself and wiped the tears from his face. Taking a calming breath he hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Joe. It just hurts so much to let her go. I tried. I can't even look at Mizuki. He looks so much like her it hurts. I just thought that if I had you, our dreams would…"

Joey stepped closer to Tristan and patted his shoulder. He remained wary of his friend, but he wanted to show him how much he understood his pain. "Serenity would want you to go on. She would want you to make your dreams come true with someone else. You can let go now Tristan. It's been almost four years. We all know you loved her. She loved you too."

Tristan snorted gruffly at the wary look in Joey's eye, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Joe. I don't want to lose you too. I know what you're saying is true, I just thought that it would all work out." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I kissed you. Still buds?"

"You know it," Joey said as he slugged Tristan's shoulder.

Duke walked in stark naked. "Are we doing this or not?" He smiled as he saw the brunet's arm around the blonds' shoulder. The atmosphere had changed to one of friendship and healing, all of the tension was gone. The two buddies looked at him and laughed. Duke had put a gym sock on his length for a cheap laugh to lighten the mood further. He had witnessed the previous scene, ready to step in and assist Joey if he needed to.

"Yeah," Joey chuckled. He pushed Tristan lightly. "Go get cleaned up so I can get some work done, ya bum," he said in typical Joey.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Tristan and Duke were the perfect models. Not only that, they were the perfect couple for his boy's- love manga. Tristan's rugged good looks and buff body contrasted well with Duke's slightly feminine looks and slight build. Duke was a pleasant surprise for Joey, seeing as he had never modeled before. He was a natural. Joey continued to sketch until six o'clock when he called a halt.

Tristan walked over to Joey. He felt a pang of loss as he looked down at the blond. He knew Joey spoke the truth about their situation, but he did have 'what might have been' thoughts that had plagued him all evening which caused it to be difficult to focus on work. He poked Joey on the shoulder. "Are we good?" he asked.

Joey smiled up at long time friend "I think we will be," he said with a smile. Tristan nodded in satisfaction.

Duke approached the duo and reached for Joey's sketch pad. "Ok let's see it." Joey slapped his hand away.

Tristan laughed at the look on Dukes face. "Give it up, dude. Joey never lets us see his work 'til it's finished."

"Is that right," Duke purred as he slowly approached Joey again. Duke snatched the pad out of Joey's hand while the blond was distracted by the seductive look in his eyes. "We'll see about that!" Duke yelled triumphantly as he ran away with the pad gripped in his hand.

"Hey, give that back, you twol!" Joey shouted and took off after Duke. Tristan, who was shocked by the lust that streaked through his body like a lightning bolt at Duke's display of seduction, shook himself like a dog and took off after the duo.

Joey had caught up with the naked model and tackled him onto the futon. "Gimme that," he ordered. Duke held the pad just out of Joey's reach laughing as the artist attempted to regain his property.

Tristan's robe had opened slightly as he tried to pull Joey off of the laughing Duke. Duke was panting breathlessly as he sat up and flipped the book to Joey. Joey realized that Duke was trying to save him once again. He ruffled the long black hair of his friend in thanks. Joey laughed again. He realized that he hadn't laughed this much in years. He shook his head at Duke, and relaxed as Tristan slung his arm around his shoulders. Joey's laughter died out as he heard the sound of clapping coming from the doorway. He turned his body to see who was there. "I'm sorry, but this is a closed set…" he began. Suddenly his honey colored eyes widened and all of the color drained from his face. The world tilted crazily and he stumbled. Tristan and Duke grabbed him by the elbows to steady him before he fell.

"Joey, what is it?" Tristan asked as he turned his head. "Kaiba," he snarled at their long-time rival.

Joey watched in horror as Kaiba pushed himself away from the doorway he had been leaning on and entered the room. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked smoothly, never taking his eyes off of the panic stricken blond. His fear was stronger than the most powerful aphrodisiac and Kaiba savored it. He would make the blond suffer like he had suffered all of these years. He stopped five feet from the trio and folded his arms across his chest and stood feet shoulder width apart. This was his typical 'I rule the world' challenging stance.

"You heard him, Kaiba. This is a closed set so fuck off," Tristan stood in front of his friend in a protective manner.

"Yes, I heard. Closed set," the CEO mumbled still looking at Wheeler. "But as owner of this company, I have the right to know what is going on in these so-called closed sets. This is a place of business, not a pleasure palace. You're all fired." With that the CEO smirked at the blond and turned to walk out of the door.

"Kaiba, wait. Please. Nothing unprofessional is going on here. Please let me explain." Joey was even further in panic mode. He was about to lose his livelihood. If it were anyone else, he could just start over with a new publisher and take his staff with him, but this was Kaiba. Kaiba had more money than God and probably more influence too, and he was not afraid to use it. He would destroy them all just because of a stupid teenage rivalry. He had to think of the twins as well as everyone else who depended on him for a living.

Kaiba turned back to the trio with one eyebrow cocked up. "Nothing unprofessional," he said. "I was touring this building earlier and saw you and that moron," he pointed at Tristan, "lip-locked, and now I come here to tour a second time and it appears that you have added yet another idiot for a threesome. As I have said, this is a place of business, not a brothel. Get out."

"Now wait a minute Kaiba," Tristan began. "Joey didn't do anything wrong. That was all me. It was a misunderstanding."

Kaiba threw a glacial look at the spiked hair fool. "You have three minutes to get out." He turned again with a smirk on his face as he heard the brunet growl.

"Tristan, you're only making it worse," Joey said. "Take Duke and leave. I'll call you later." He ran to catch up with the CEO. He placed a hand lightly on Kaiba's arm. "Kaiba, please listen to me. Give me five minutes, please." Joey begged. He knew how he sounded, but he couldn't help it. He did have his pride, but his family came first.

Kaiba looked down at the hand the blond used to hold him. His skin burned like he had been branded and his body tightened up from the touch. He looked at the blond with eyes blazing with passion. Joey mistook the look in Kaiba's eyes and pulled his hand away. "Sorry to touch you. I know you hate me; I just need you to listen to me. Nothing is happening. We were horsing around."

"Do you usually horse around with nude men, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked his voice colder than an arctic winter. Joey blushed furiously. Kaiba continued to look down at him trying to calm the urges racing through his body. With just a touch, the blond had released a storm of lust through his body. The longer the blond stood there looking submissive and vulnerable, the more Kaiba wanted to dominate him. "You really are a whore."

Joey's head snapped up and his eyes flashed. He would take the verbal abuse for much, but he refused to take that. Joey prided himself on his virginity. He had always saved himself for the towering CEO that was glaring at him. "Yeah, Kaiba, that's right. I'm a whore. I sleep with all kinds of people!" the blond yelled. He was beyond caring. The CEO's face became darker.

"Really, now Wheeler," Kaiba cooed as he turned. He gripped the upper arms of the blond. "I can't imagine many people wanting a common street rat like you." Kaiba said coldly. He felt a surge of power at the hurt look on the blonds' face. Kaiba smirked to himself. He pulled Joey to him. "Let me have a sample of want so many others have had," he said before he crushed his lips down on the blond.

Joey whimpered as he was held against Kaiba. He clutched at Kaiba's jacket for support and his eyes slid shut as Kaiba deepened the kiss. Joey tilted his head back, allowing Kaiba deeper access. Kaiba's brain was aflame with desire. His hands roamed down Joey's back to cup his ass pulling the blond against his erection.

Joey moaned at the contact. He slid his body along Kaiba's causing a fission of fear and pleasure to run up his spine. Joey was acting out of character; he knew this, but years of desire and longing coursed through him as his mouth was ravaged by Kaiba. All he wanted to do was get as close to the CEO as possible, but he was fearful of the unknown. Joey's tongue mimicked Kaiba's, twisting and caressing Kaiba's mouth and tongue. Joey shivered. Kissing Kaiba in reality blew all of the fantasies he had written to shame. He bucked his hips into Kaiba's feeling the heat from his erection through his pants.

Kaiba tore his mouth from the blonds'. Joey's face was flushed and his eyes were glazed with passion when he opened them. Kaiba's blue eyes blazed with anger and desire. He pushed Joey away from his straining body. Swearing under his breath, he got his body under control. He wanted the blond, and he would have him.

Kaiba sneered. "My, my Wheeler, you are quite the talented whore." Joey's eyes flashed angrily. Kaiba was in complete control again. A mocking smile spread across his face, "Unfortunately, kissing is not enough to keep a third rate artist with no morals around. Again, you're fired." Kaiba turned toward the door.

Kaiba had taken three steps toward the door when he heard the blond whisper, "What do you want from me?"

Victory poured through Kaiba. He had the blond exactly where he wanted him. Sleeping with Joey Wheeler once would end this sick obsession that the brunet has had with the blond for six years now. Kaiba turned back to Joey. "What do you have to give?"

"I can give you the royalties from my next novel," Joey said, his eyes pleaded with Kaiba.

Kaiba snorted in disgust, "Novel? You are hardly an artist, much less an author." Kaiba was unsure of this statement, but didn't really care. By demeaning the offers that were proposed by the blond, he will have no alternative but to accept Kaiba's offer. "Come on, Wheeler, next."

Joey panicked. He had nothing that the CEO would ever want. Kaiba hated him. Joey's mind raced, his was in turmoil. If he didn't find something Kaiba could want, how was he going to be able to provide for his family? "What about me," Joey whispered.

Kaiba could hardly believe his ears. Wheeler had just cut to the chase. Kaiba's eyes hardened. He shouldn't be surprised though. Based on the kiss earlier, Wheeler was obviously very experienced. Kaiba was disgusted with the blond, but was also disgusted with himself more for wanting him much as he did. He decided to increase the blonds' discomfort. "Come again," he said.

Joey squared his shoulders and turned to face Kaiba. "What about me? I can be your… assistant? I can…" he trailed off. What could he possibly do for the irritable CEO?

"Come with me right now, no questions asked, no denials, and I'll let you remain employed here," Kaiba stated. "When I walk out this door, my offer goes with me." He turned again and headed out the door.

Joey ran to keep up with Kaiba. What was Kaiba going to have him do? Where was he taking him? What did he mean, no questions asked, no denials?

Kaiba opened the door to his limo and pushed Joey inside. He barked directions to his driver and sat back in the seat savoring his victory. His triumph over the blond would soon be complete. He would fuck him and discard him. He would get over his addiction to the blond.

Joey's eyes widened as the limo pulled up in front of a hotel. Why would Kaiba bring him here? Kaiba stepped out of the limo and held the door opened for Joey. Joey saw Roland standing by the entrance of the hotel. He gave a weak smile to the head of Kaiba's security as he followed Kaiba into the building and toward the elevator. Joey watched as he hit the button for the penthouse suite. Joey had so many questions he wanted to ask, but was afraid Kaiba would back out of their deal.

Joey stepped off the elevator and into a large foyer. Joey's mouth dropped open. He figured his whole apartment would be able to fit in this area alone. Kaiba walked past him and pushed a button on the wall. "See that I'm not disturbed for the next few hours."

Joey forced a smile on his face and turned to find out what his duties were going to be when he was grabbed by the arm and dragged down the hall and pushed into a room. Kaiba locked the door behind them and pushed the blond towards the bed. Joey's eyes widened in fear, "What's the meaning of this, Kaiba?" he demanded.

Kaiba grabbed the blond by the chin and lifted his face. "You were always a stupid loud-mouth, Wheeler," Kaiba said coldly the words cutting into the blond. "One more word out of your mouth, not only will you be fired, you'll be homeless too." He smirked as Joey paled. He removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. "Let's see you put that big mouth of yours to good use," he said as he lowered his pants and sat on the bed. He leaned back on his elbows and waited for Wheeler to make his decision.

Joey's face flamed red as he realized why he was brought here. Kaiba was going to treat him like the whore he called him. He wanted Kaiba; he always had and always will, just not like this. He shook his head not trusting his voice to speak.

Kaiba snarled. He had come to the end of his patience. He pulled the blond onto his knees. "Do it or I'll destroy you, I will destroy your friends, and I'll destroy your family." He knew he had struck gold as the fear dawned in the blonds' eyes. Joey had always protected his sister, all Kaiba had to do was threaten to do her harm and he would have Wheeler right where he wanted him.

Joey lowered his eyes and leaned forward and yanked Kaiba's pants off and tossed them aside. He moved into the space between Kaiba's knees. His mouth went dry as he saw the size and girth of Kaiba's member. He closed his eyes and placed tentative kisses along the length of it. His cheeks blazed in embarrassment.

Kaiba's eyes raged with lust as he watched the man between his knees blush like a virgin. He mentally snorted at the idea. Wheeler was probably more experienced than he was. This was a trick Wheeler used to inflame his lust. His breath stilled as he felt the blond gently stroked his length with his tongue. Kaiba grabbed the back of Joey's head and pushed his cock into the blond man's mouth, too far gone in desire to care if he choked him with its length.

Joey gagged as Kaiba forced his head downwards. He tried to remember how Mai had described oral sex. He grabbed the base of Kaiba's member to decrease the size. Using both his hand and lips, he worked Kaiba's length in and out of his mouth. Joey used his tongue to lap at the tip as he came up. Joey continued to work along Kaiba's length with his lips and tongue. He massaged Kaiba's testicles gently.

Kaiba could feel himself getting close. He thrust his hips wildly and groaned as he filled the blonds' mouth with his essence. He heard the blond gag as he pushed deeper into his mouth. His breathing and heart rate erratic as climax claimed him. Kaiba could feel the blond move away. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled Joey up on the bed. "Going somewhere?" he asked trying to calm his heart and breathing.

"I was going to leave now," Joey said as he wiped his mouth. He still had Kaiba's taste in his mouth. He was confused by what had happened and wanted time to think.

"What about this?" Kaiba asked as he rubbed Joey's groin feeling a surge of power as the blond moaned.

Joey's blush deepened. He turned his face away from Kaiba. The last thing he wanted to see is the look of disgust he knew Kaiba would have on his face at the thought of Joey getting excited by giving him a blowjob. He closed his eyes as a tear leaked out and rolled down his cheek. He wished things were different. He wanted Kaiba to love him.

Kaiba watched Joey's face, becoming aroused again. He cursed the blond for being able to stir him further. Wheeler looked so innocent and pure. He blushed like a virgin, but used his mouth better than the best prostitute Kaiba had ever been with. Kaiba became angry when he thought of all of the men Joey had used the same mouth on. He rolled on top of the blond and pulled his face to his. He kissed Wheeler deeply. "I have yet to be satisfied," he said as he straddled the man beneath him.

Joey's eyes widened as Kaiba ripped open his shirt popping off all of the buttons. Kaiba licked a path from the base of the blonds' neck to his ear, nipping the lobe between his teeth. "Ah!" Joey gasped and gripped Kaiba's shoulders for support. His body arched of its own volition to move closer to the source of pleasure it was receiving. He could hear Kaiba laughing low in his throat, but he didn't care. He was being given a lifelong wish at this moment. He would pretend that Kaiba wanted to make love to him. He would live his fantasies for just one night.

Kaiba nipped along Joey's neck causing a chain of red marks to appear. He moved down the blond man's neck to his chest. He licked across Joey's chest until he came to his pink nipple. Kaiba drew the little bud into his mouth. Joey rolled his eyes back in his head as he pushed his body against Kaiba. He gave all of his control over to Kaiba. Kaiba listened to the moans and gasps of the man beneath him and knew he had won. He peeled his shirt off and Joey's pants and tossed them both on the floor with his pants that were discarded earlier.

Joey panted shallowly, feeling light-headed. The new sensations were too much for him to process. He stopped thinking, trusting Kaiba to take care of him and just focused on feeling. The cold air of the room felt good on his inflamed skin as he felt his clothes being swept away. He pulled Kaiba's face down to his and kissed the brunet for all he was worth. Joey's mind was mush. All he could do was express his love through touch. He tried to make Kaiba feel as good as he was feeling right now.

Kaiba could feel his control slip further away from him. He stuck three fingers in the blonds' mouth. "Suck," he commanded. A shudder ran through him as the blond opened his desire filled honey eyes. He could feel the blonds' tongue lap at his fingers, slipping between them and his teeth nibble the tips. The blush remained on the blonds' cheeks giving him an intoxicating look. Kaiba pulled his fingers out of Joey's mouth and replaced them with his mouth.

Joey whimpered in pain as Kaiba thrust two fingers into his passage. Kaiba deepened the kiss and added the third finger, opening Joey uncomfortably. Kaiba pulled his finger and positioned his member at Joey's opening. Joey clung to Kaiba as fear gripped him. Kaiba grabbed his hips and buried himself deeply into the blond. Joey gasped into Kaiba's mouth as pain flooded his body. Tears flowed from his eyes as he pushed against Kaiba trying to dislodge him from so deep inside his body.

Kaiba thought the bucking man beneath him wanted him to move, and he began to slam into Joey for all he was worth. The blond had driven him into a lust filled frenzy. He could feel Joey moving against him and gritted his teeth against the pleasure. The little man knew what he was doing to him. With every thrust into Joey's body, he was becoming his slave, binding his soul to this soulless wanton whore under him that pushed him over the edge of reason.

Kaiba broke the kiss. He pulled Joey into a seated position so he was able to penetrate him deeper. He felt Joey tighten around him until it was almost uncomfortable. The blond screamed out as he was impaled over and over again. Kaiba watched the blond his passion growing with every thrust.

Joey's body tightened to try and stop Kaiba from invading any deeper. The brunet chucked darkly at how well the blond had trained his body. It almost felt like he was fucking a virgin. He turned Joey's back to his front and moved him onto his hands and knees. Kaiba then gripped Joey's neglected member and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Joey moaned and whimpered as he began to thrust back against Kaiba. He could feel something rising in the pit of his stomach as his hips circled and ground back on Kaiba's cock. "Ah! Kaiba… ooh ooh," he moaned. Kaiba thrust violently into the Joey, his moans driving him on. Joey could feel Kaiba becoming fuller just before his release hit him. Joey screamed Kaiba's name as he came.

Kaiba bit into Joey's shoulder to stop from calling out his name. Kaiba continued to thrust into Joey until the last tremor rocked him and he collapsed on top of the blond. Kaiba rolled away from Joey. He felt like he had just been put in chains. The desire for Wheeler was supposed to go away after this, but instead it had intensified. His obsession grew to the point where he wanted to lock the blond away. Kaiba refused to look at the blond beside him. He knew that if he did, he would lock him away from the world and never release him. Kaiba closed his eyes and feared for his sanity.

Joey pulled his knees into his chest and rolled onto his side. He let the tears fall quietly. He wanted Kaiba to touch him, hold him, but he knew the cold CEO would never do that. Kaiba hated him because he was a street rat and a part of Yuugi's gang. He wrapped his arms around his knees and waited until he heard the deep rhythmical breathing next to him announcing that Kaiba was asleep.

_**There's chapter two. I hope you like it! Please read and review. Much love till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joey sat up gingerly. He bit back a moan as pain shot up his spine. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes as he waited to see if Kaiba would wake up. After he knew the CEO would continue to sleep, he slowly stood and limped to the bathroom, stooping to scoop up his clothes as he went. He made it into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He cleaned himself up as quickly and quietly as possible. There was a moment of panic when he saw blood on the cloth he used to clean himself up, but as he finished cleaning up, the bleeding had stopped. He smiled lamely. Weren't all virgins supposed to bleed, even gay virgins?

He walked to the front door of the suite bent over like an old man and gathered the rest of his belongings. He refused to look back at the room he had just shared with Kaiba for fear that he would beg the cold man to keep him, love him. Joey did have his pride. Kaiba had gotten what he wanted, and Joey gets to keep his livelihood and life. "I love you," he whispered as he opened the door. Joey came face to chest with Roland as he stepped into the hall.

Roland reached out to steady the young man in front of him. He took in the young man's disheveled appearance and ripped shirt. He had been watching the blond move around the foyer gathering his things with stiff movements. He came up the elevator to check on his employer. He heard the quiet whisper of the blond as he stood in the doorway looking back into the room. "Can I help you, sir?" Roland asked as the blond struggled to stay on his feet.

Joey smiled over brightly at Roland. "No thanks. I was just leaving. Kaiba's tired and wants to sleep now."

Roland noticed the young man's pained expression and slow movements. "Wait right there, sir, and I will inform mister Kaiba that I will be taking you home."

"NO!" Joey yelled, wincing in pain as he tried to grab the big man. He put on another smile as he saw the man stop. "I can walk home from here. I'll be ok. No need to wake up Kaiba," Joey mentally winced. He had told the security man that Kaiba was going to sleep, not already asleep.

Roland watched as the blond turned carefully and started back down the hall again. Joey kept chanting in his head that he had to get away from here before Kaiba woke up. He stiffened as he felt strong arms under his knees and behind his back.

Roland picked the abused blond up and carried him to the elevators. For years he had watched as master Kaiba pushed away everyone, even keeping master Mokuba at arm's length. He had also known for years how master Kaiba felt about and obsessed over this man. Judging by his appearance, this young man had caused master Kaiba to lose his famous control, meaning that he cracked the armor around master Kaiba's heart. Roland carried the young blond out and placed him gently in the car. Roland knew that when master Kaiba awakened, he would be angry and confused. He would push this young man away too.

Joey closed his eyes and leaned tiredly into the seat. "Thank you, Roland," he whispered. "You are so kind." Joey was sound asleep within seconds.

Roland was taken aback by the compliment. He remembered this young man when he was a young hellion, loud and brash. To see him so subdued was surreal. He instructed the driver to the address he researched when he noticed the young man as he arrived with master Kaiba. He looked at the slightly run down building as they pulled up. He knew Wheeler lived on the third level. The neighborhood was clean and nice compared to the place he lived when he was a kid, but it was still no Kaiba condo or any Kaiba living space. Roland shook his head, "I'm becoming a snob," he thought.

He got out of the car and went around to the other side. He pulled the sleeping blond into his arms and turned to carry him up the stairs. The blond weighed next to nothing as he negotiated the stairs without waking the sleeping man. He stopped at the door to Wheeler's apartment and pushed the buzzer.

"It's about time, Joey. I was about to organize a search party to find you," Mai said as she opened the door. She looked at her best friend in the security chief's arms. She put her hands over her mouth and screamed as she took in his appearance. Her eyes took on a hard edge, "Who did this to him?" she demanded. "Was it that overblown street thug? Where did you find him?" she asked as she pulled him into the apartment.

Before Roland could answer any questions, he saw two children standing in the hall with their arms around each other. They looked to be about three or four years old, one boy and one girl. They were unmistakably Joey Wheeler's children. They both looked exactly like him, but the boy had auburn hair and green eyes. He looked at the blond woman he knew to be Mai Valentine. He narrowed his eyes to see if he could find some resemblance between her and the children. He found none. "Is there some place to put Mr. Wheeler?" he asked. He wanted to walk through the apartment.

Mai took her eyes from Joey and led Kaiba's man to Joey's room. Roland took in every inch of the apartment as he followed the woman. There were pictures of Joey and his friends and the children, but there were none that indicated an intimate relationship with this woman or anyone else. Upon further inspection of the place, there was not a hint of a woman's touch, but it was slightly feminine.

Mai opened the door to Joey's bedroom and stood aside while the security chief placed her friend on the bed. Roland looked around this room and became certain that the blond did not have a romantic relationship with anyone. There were teddy bears all over the bed and other toys on the floor. The woman cleaned off the bed for him to lay Joey down. As soon as he had, the children were on the bed next to the man poking him in the shoulder. Roland peered over his sunglasses and said, "Your daddy's exhausted. You should let him sleep."

"Mama! Mama! Wake up mama," the kids said together as they ignored the strange man who brought their mama back home.

Mai pulled them off of the bed and pushed them toward the door. "Leave mama alone. He needs his sleep. Go play in the living room." She turned to a very stunned Roland and said, "Shall we?"

Roland followed Mai into the living room. He was more confused as he had ever been. He had a thousand questions he wanted to ask the woman, but he wasn't sure she would answer him. Roland walked around the small family room. He saw the shrine dedicated to the late Serenity Wheeler. He felt a pang of sorrow for the young man. He also knew that those children were not Mr. Wheeler's.

"Joey's sister died four years ago after giving birth to the twins. They are Joe's pride and joy. He loves them and would do anything for them." Mai moved away from the shrine. "What happened?" she asked in her straight forward way.

"Master Kaiba has purchased the publishing house and studio Mr. Wheeler uses for work. Master Kaiba bought it because he wanted to acquire the author Katsuya Jounouchi. Master Kaiba has been a fan of the author since his first book. He met Mr. Wheeler again as he went to the studio to see if he could meet Jounouchi."

"Did Kaiba attack and rape him?" Mai screeched.

Roland looked away uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "That's enough, Mai. Neither Roland nor Kaiba has done anything wrong. I'm just exhausted from dealing with Tristan today and meeting deadlines lately." Joey smiled weakly at Roland. "Thanks for seeing me home, Roland. I really appreciate it."

Mai looked incredulously at Joey. He was defending Kaiba when Kaiba had clearly done something to him. She noticed Joey would not look her in the eye. Roland shifted his gaze between the two blonds. He needed a little more time in the apartment to see how they interacted with one another. "Can I get a glass of water before I go?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Joey said as he smiled.

Roland watched as the woman followed him into the kitchen. He walked over to a desk that was obviously Mr. Wheeler's work space. He flipped on the computer.

"You can't do that, mama will get angry," the little blond girl said in a sweet sing-song voice. She grabbed a book and thrust it into his hands. "Mama lets people read his books like this."

Roland looked at the author's name. "You mean your daddy bought this," he corrected.

"No. mama wrote that. He's writing a book for Mizuki and Miyuki too," the little girl stated proudly.

"Who is your mama?" Roland asked.

"You should know. You bringed him home," the little girl rolled her eyes.

"Who is Mizuki and Miyuki?" Roland asked trying to follow the child's logic.

She pulled the shy boy from behind the couch and said, "This is Mizuki." She then pointed to herself and said "This is Miyuki." She giggled and ran away.

Roland filed away that piece of information. Clutching the book, he moved closer to the kitchen area. He looked at the novel cover and almost dropped it. Katsuya Jounouchi and Joey Wheeler were one in the same.

"Mai, leave it alone. He did not rape me. You can't rape the willing," a blush stained his cheeks.

"Look at you, Joe. If you had been gang banged you would be in better shape. He should have held back just a little for your first time," Mai grumbled.

Roland's eyes almost shot out and hit his sunglasses. Wheeler was a virgin? He couldn't believe it. He was twenty –three at least.

"You know I was waiting for him. He caught Tristan kissing me at the studio. He accused me of being a whore and told me I had to sleep with him to continue working at the studio." Joey waved his hand tiredly at Mai's outraged look. "Come on, let's go give Roland his water so I can go to bed and you can get home to sleep. Remember, you have that meeting with the American author about Japanese art covers for her books, and I'm taking the twins to the park tomorrow."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. I hate lining up your work!" she moaned.

Roland moved away from the door. He filed away all of the Intel he gained for later use. "Thanks," he said as Joey gave him a bottle of water.

"Sorry about the bottle. Water in this building tastes nasty. Old pipes," the blond smiled.

"This is fine. You look much better, Mr. Wheeler. I'll be leaving you now," Roland said as he headed for the door.

"Call me Joey. All of my friends do," the blond said.

Roland flushed, "Good night, Mr. Wheeler." He went out the door and headed for the waiting limo. He slid into the seat beside the driver and called security headquarters. "Did you get all of that?" he asked as someone on the other line picked up.

"Yes, sir," the tech said.

"Good. I want a copy on my desk by the time I arrive back at the hotel," he stated.

"A copy has already been sent, Mr. Roland, sir."

"Very good," Roland hung up the phone. He turned off the transmitter on his wire. He was silent on the ride back to the hotel. When the limo pulled up to the entrance, Roland got out and went to the security office and began to research Joey Wheeler's life. He compiled a large file for master Kaiba to read in the morning.

_**There's chapter 3. Shorter this time, thank god. Please read and review. Much love.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: there should be a disclaimer for disclaimers. Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, much to my disappointment. Remember, this story may not be for you.

Chapter 4

Kaiba stretched out an arm reaching for the blond beside him. Feeling only cold bedding, he sat up quickly and looked around the room. With every thought that entered his head, he became increasingly angry. How dare the little bastard fuck and run, leaving without permission, causing him to reach for him, desire him. How dare the bastard continue to occupy his mind.

Kaiba growled in frustration and pulled the blanket from his body. He pulled his knees up and placed his elbows on them, dropping his head into his hands. He opened his eyes which fell on his lap. He saw the blood dried on his thighs and his slightly erect member. His eyes widened as he looked at the vacant space beside him. Blood was smeared on the sheets and drops of blood were on the floor leading to the bathroom.

Kaiba got up and rushed into the bathroom expecting a bloodbath. He was surprised to see the bathroom as sparkling as it was yesterday. A cloth lay neatly folded up on the tub side. Kaiba went back to the bed to the place where Wheeler laid last night after they had climaxed. He closed his eyes and remembered the night before. Wheeler's shy touches and kisses, his blushes, his body's reaction to being invaded. Kaiba groaned again. Ah hell! Wheeler blushed like a virgin because he was a virgin. Self loathing poured through Kaiba's veins. He treated Wheeler roughly based on what he thought he knew, jealousy, and frustration.

While Kaiba was feeling self loathing, he also felt an overwhelming sense of pride and ownership. The blond belonged to him. He will finally own him body and soul. Kaiba headed for the bathroom again to shower and start the new day. After dressing, he called Roland informing him that they would be heading for Kaiba mansion. Fifteen minutes later he was in the back of the limo with Roland sitting across from him.

Roland held out a thick file to Kaiba. Kaiba raised an eyebrow in question at his security chief, but remained silent. Roland cleared his throat and said, "This is a complete report on Mr. Joseph Wheeler. The report you currently have is over four years old, sir. There are things about his life you should know if you plan on moving forward."

Kaiba scowled at his security chief because of the censure he heard in his voice. Roland looked uncomfortable, but stood by his statement. Wheeler was a good kid after all, and he deserved to be happy. Roland knew people feared him because he is ex Yakuza, but Wheeler treated him like an individual with value. He would protect him even from master Kaiba if he needed to.

Kaiba wondered what spell Wheeler had put on his security chief. Jealousy flared in his heart as he opened the file. He was still reading as they pulled up in front of the mansion. Kaiba could hardly believe what he was reading. For starters, Wheeler was his favorite author. The noose tightens… He desired the blonds' body and mind. Wheeler had a set of twins that were born from his sister, and his sister was dead. Kaiba remembered the gentle girl from Battle City, how much faith she had in Wheeler, and how she sat by Wheeler's bitches side refusing to move until she woke up. Kaiba's jaw tightened at the thought of the trashy blond. He remembered how Wheeler fought to save her from the shadow realm and again from the control of Dartz. His jealousy of the bitch increased. If there were two people in this world he hated, it was Mai Valentine and Tristan Taylor. His eyes flashed with the hate he felt.

Kaiba got out of the car and headed inside of the house. Mokuba sat in the TV room fully engrossed in cartoons. Kaiba scowled at the fourteen year old. "When are you going to stop watching those ridiculous things?" he asked as he sat on the sofa.

"When you stop being a bastard," Mokuba said flippantly. "Where were you last night, bro?"

Kaiba's cheeks flushed with the memory. "Out with a friend," he said.

"But, Seto, you don't have any friends," Mokuba said without thinking. He saw his brother's sharp look and said "Sorry. I meant you usually don't stay out all night unless you pick up some random…" Mokuba trailed off as realization hit him. "Seto, you didn't," he said

Kaiba turned his head. The last thing he was going to discuss with his brother was his sex life. Seto picked up the report again and continued to read. Seto's eyes widened as he read the conversation that had been copied word for word between Joey and Mai. Joey had been waiting for him to lose his virginity, Mai knew about it, Mai supporting Joey's decision to sleep with him, and the biggest thing of all is how Wheeler defended him.

"Whatcha reading there, bro," Mokuba asked as he moved closer. Mokuba saw Joey's name on the report. He pulled the report out of his brother's hands. "No way, Seto no more. Leave Joey Wheeler alone. Your temper cannot be controlled whenever it comes to him. Stay away from him until you go to anger management or _I'll_ kick your ass!" Mokuba threatened.

Jealousy ripped through Kaiba once again as he watched his younger brother hold the report away from him. "It's a little late for that, Mokuba," Kaiba said. Wheeler had protected Mokuba countless times and he knew Mokuba thought of Joey as an adopted brother, but he still felt the jealousy. He put a weary hand over his eyes. He had been so obsessed with Wheeler for so long; he was unable to relate to him in a normal healthy way. He thought that sleeping with the blond once would rid him of the sick obsession he had, but he now knew he wanted to possess him even more than before.

Mokuba threw the folder at his brother as he realized what his he was saying. "It was Joey last night? You took advantage of Joey! You're going to fix this, Seto. You're going to make this right."

Kaiba looked at his brother and quietly asked, "How do I do that, Mokie? How can I make him not want to leave me? How can I make him want to be with me as much as I've wanted him all of these years?"

Mokuba felt sorry for his brother. He knew that Seto has loved Joey for at least five years now. His love was borderline psychotic when it came to Joey. He watched as his brother flung himself from one empty sexual fling to another after being devastated by seeing Mai and Joey kiss. Seto deserved happiness, but not at the cost of another person's freedom. He picked up the report and scanned it quickly. "You can start by realizing that he has told the woman he 'loves' that he has been waiting for you to take his virginity. You can also recognize that he is trying to defend you to one of his best friends. He just needs a _gentle_ push from you, Seto, and he will fall in love with you," Mokuba stressed the word gentle as he spoke.

"I don't know if I can do that, Mokie. I've loved him for so long, I've always looked at him as mine, and I don't know if I can give him a gentle push."

Mokuba walked over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. He knew how badly his brother hated to show weakness, but he also knew the importance of the current situation. "Have faith, Seto. I think Joey loves you too." Mokuba stood there still scanning the report when a smile crossed his face. "Hey, Seto, do you wanna go to that park with the water slide?" he asked.

"Not really Mokie. I have a ton of work to do. Have Roland take you," Kaiba said as he pushed up into a standing position and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"But Roland can't," Mokuba said. He looked over to the security chief. "Isn't today the day you are running drills with the men?" he asked Roland nodding his head.

Roland caught the slight nod and chuckled inside. Mokuba was one of the most devious people he has ever known. "That's right, master Kaiba. The men need to be drilled today. It's already a month overdue."

Kaiba glared at the man. He turned back to Mokuba. "Fine, get ready. We'll only be staying for an hour," he said curtly.

"You might like the view, Seto," Mokuba laughed as he set off to gather his things and get dressed. Kaiba took that time to gather his laptop, two batteries and some work to fill in the time while Mokuba swam and looked for girls.

Twenty minutes later, the Kaiba boys were heading out the door to the park. Kaiba headed for a large shade tree to sit down under when he spied a golden headed little girl and a little boy with auburn hair. Kaiba sat on the bench under the tree and watched the duo for about five minutes before he realized that they were each biting their lip and trying to hold back their tears. Kaiba had always had a soft spot for kids.

The pair turned a slow circle and it appeared to Kaiba that they were looking for someone. They let out a shout when they saw him and they began to laugh and cry at the same time and running toward him at high speed. The duo reached him in record time and climbed up in his lap. "Daddy, oh daddy! I'm so glad we found you!" the little girl cried. "We lost mommy and now we'll neber find him!"

Kaiba looked at the confused little girl. Something was vaguely familiar about her, but she was too excited to be able to put his finger on it. The little boy threw his arms around Kaiba's neck and buried his face sobbing. Kaiba was beside himself. He looked at the little girl again as she seemed to be the most verbal of the duo and asked, "Where is the last place you saw your mommy?"

"Mommy was talking to some old friend. Miyuki and Mizuki were playing ring around the rosies. We looked away from mommy and the man for a minute and now he's gone!"

Kaiba stroked their backs to settle them down. "Well, I'm not your daddy, but if you want me to, I'll help you find your mommy. What does she look like?" he asked.

Miyuki began to cry harder. "You are our daddy, auntie told us so! Please daddy, help us!"

Kaiba sighed deeply. He felt a wave of disgust at how women used their children to try and trap him into marriage. Kaiba came out three years ago to stop the daily plots of paternity suits and broken betrothals. Kaiba wrapped his arms around the children and stood up. He put his bag over his shoulder and started off. "What does your mommy look like?" he asked the little girl.

"He has hairs is like mine's and he looks like Mizuki."

Kaiba attempted to get the boy to look at him, but he kept his face glued to Kaiba's neck. Kaiba gave up trying and walked back in the direction from which the twins came. It didn't take long before Kaiba heard a distinctly male voice yelling frantically, "Mizuki! Miyuki! Where are you?"

"Mommy!" the little girl yelled.

'Mommy?' thought Kaiba. 'But that was a man's voice.'

The little boy lifted his face from Kaiba's neck and yelled, "Mommy!"

Joey Wheeler came running at the sound of his son's scared voice. Joey saw the kids in a tall man's arms and panicked until the kids launched themselves into his arms and cried. Joey kissed their faces nearing tears himself.

Kaiba stood motionless as the two children kissed and hugged their 'mommy'. Mokuba stepped from a connecting path. "Did you find them yet, Joey?"

The little girl recovered herself enough to stick her tongue out at Mokuba and say, "No but daddy did and you better quit firting with our mommy before daddy gets mad!" she yelled.

Joey smiled, "Flirting, honey. Mokuba's not flirting. He is one of mommy's oldest friends. I told you that."

"But daddy don't like it. His cheek is all twitchy."

"Mommy?" Mokuba questioned Joey.

Joey blushed, "One of Mai's things. When the kids saw Serenity's and my baby pictures, they thought I was their mother. Mai just let them think it, and I like to hear them call me like they would have Serenity," Joey's smile looked far away.

"Yeah, but daddy? How did that come about?" Mokuba asked.

Joey blushed. "Mai knows how I felt about someone long ago. She has always had the hope that that person loves me as much as I love him. She always told the twins that he was their father. Silly, huh?"

"But mommy, auntie Mai was right. Daddy's right here," Miyuki said as she leaned toward Kaiba.

Joey laughed and said, "Miyuki, don't be silly, daddy's not here…" he trailed off as he looked up to thank the stranger. Joey's face paled.

"See mommy, daddy did come to get you," Miyuki stated sagely nodding. She looked at Mizuki, "and he said daddy was too busy!" the twins chuckled together now that they were safe in their mother's arms.

Kaiba looked at Joey for a long time. He knew he could use this to bind the blond to him for a while. He felt like a bastard for using the children to get the only thing he wanted in the world at that moment, but the gods had given him this opportunity and he wasn't going to pass it up. He turned to the little girl and stretched out his arms to her. Miyuki jumped into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. "You're a very smart little girl, princess. Daddy did indeed come for you two and mommy," his eyes held Joey's as the little girl kissed his cheek.

"Yay, daddy!" she yelled in his ear. "Are you spending the day with us?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course I am," he said smoothly, "If it's ok with your mommy." He wanted Joey to have the final say because he was confident that the blond would never disappoint the children. If there was a chance he may say no, Kaiba would have agreed with the children and left it at that. He was, after all, a very careful business man.

Joey forced a smile and said, "Of course," he tried to avoid Kaiba's piercing gaze but was captivated.

Miyuki leaned over out of Kaiba's arms to whisper excitedly with her shy brother then she smiled brightly at Kaiba and said, "Big brother and I want to go to the slides."

"Then let's go," Kaiba said as he held a hand out to Joey.

Joey stretched out his hand tentatively. Kaiba grasped his hand firmly and pulled Joey into his side. He turned towards the water slide area of the park feeling triumphant.

_**There's four folks. I hope you like it. Read and review. Love, peace, and joy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Damn it, Seto! I told you he needed a gentle push, not to be clubbed over the head like you're a caveman!" Mokuba hissed. He and Seto were sitting in deck chairs at poolside.

Kaiba watched the little girl playing in the water with Joey as the little boy sat on the edge of the pool with Kaiba and Mokuba appearing to be absorbed with tossing rings into the pool for his sister to dive for. Refusing to look at his brother, Kaiba continued to stare at Joey. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said sharply.

"Right," Mokuba said icily. "You think Joey won't figure out that you're using the kids to get to him?"

Kaiba's anger was seething by this point. He had been watching Joey with Miyuki playing in the pool but as he looked around, he saw that he was not the only one enjoying the view of the mostly naked blond splashing around with the lovely child. A man in sunglasses was the only other person at the pool, and he was watching Kaiba's family a little too closely for Kaiba's liking. Mokuba's statement had hit a little close to home. "I'm not using the children," he refused to acknowledge the pang of guilt at the half lie. "I want Joey. Not for just one night, I want him forever. The children are a part of him and so I need to spend time with them as well, right? I need them to love me and I need to love them too." Kaiba's voice was much sharper than he had intended it, anger radiating out of every pore. He fixed his gaze on the most blatant offender staring at his man.

Kaiba suddenly looked down at his lap as he felt a small body sitting in it pulling at his jacket. He looked at the top of the little boy's head. Kaiba knew the little boy wanted to say something to him, but was too scared to say anything. Looking at the man in sunglasses again, he let the child gather his thoughts while he attempted to calm his anger. When Kaiba looked back down at the boy again, he was surprised that the child was not afraid, but was studying his face closely. Mizuki looked Kaiba in the eye with an unwavering, unnerving gaze. 'This kid needs to study business,' Kaiba thought. 'He can make _me_ squirm with that look.'

Mizuki nodded his head as he came to a momentous decision. "You can't hurt mommy," he said seriously. "You can be Mizuki's daddy." He climbed off of Kaiba's lap and headed toward the pool, jumping in, splashing his sister and mother as he cannon-balled in.

Mokuba laughed at the stunned look on his brother's face. He turned to the pool when he heard Joey call his name. "What's up, Joe?" he asked.

"Can you come in with the kids for a while? I'm getting pruney and Mai will be here in a little while. Please?" he batted his eyelashes.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "That may work on my brother, but it won't work on me! I'm comin' in kids!" Mokuba yelled as he jumped into the water.

Joey pulled his lithe body out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. His cheeks heated as he saw the scowl on Kaiba's face. He approached the CEO carefully, sitting in the chair beside Kaiba and rolled the stiffness out of his shoulders.

Kaiba wanted to drown the man that sat across the pool staring at Joey with lust on his face. He turned his head to look at the blond and his loins tightened. Joey's bathing suit should have been illegal. Joey stretched his tanned body and leaned back against the chair. His actions reminded Kaiba of a tawny cat. Joey closed his eyes and turned his face into the sun. Kaiba shifted uncomfortably, moved closer to Joey, and cleared his throat. "You were gone this morning," he stated the obvious.

Joey kept his eyes closed as a faint blush spread across his body. "I thought you wanted me to go," he said quietly.

Kaiba watched the blush spread over Joey's body and mentally groaned. He wanted nothing more than to flip the blond over onto his stomach and slam into him while he gasped out his name. Kaiba looked away to glare at the man across the pool. "Did I say I wanted you to go?" he asked testily. He needed to reign in his temper before he said something to hurt the blond. "Are you ok?" he asked uncomfortably not looking at the blond.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Joey asked opening his eyes and a frown creased his brow.

Kaiba looked into the amber eyes and said softly, "I meant your body. After last night…"

Joey's face went up in flames as he tore his eyes away from Kaiba. "Oh yes," he stammered, "I…I had a lovely time."

Kaiba snorted, 'Lovely,' he thought. He gripped Joey's chin and tilted his face towards him. Joey started breathing hard enough to hyperventilate and pass out. "Why didn't you tell me that you…?"

"It never really came up in the 'conversation'," Joey interrupted quickly before Kaiba could say more, embarrassment causing him to flush deeply but a new kind of heat was settling in the pit of his stomach. The more he looked into Kaiba's eyes, the more his insides turned to mush. He unconsciously rubbed his cheek into Seto's palm stirring the heat, moving closer to the source of his desire.

Seto felt the slight movement and smirked. He stroked the side of Joey's face and neck watching as the amber eyes slid closed and a hum of pleasure escaped the blond without him even realizing it. 'Just like a cat,' Kaiba thought. His tone turned sensual, seductive as he said, "Maybe we should make sure your body is ok." He was enchanted by the embarrassed flush on the blonds' cheeks. It was headier than the strongest sake.

Joey whimpered as his body moved closer to Kaiba. "It does hurt a little," Joey said quietly.

"Let me make it better," Kaiba purred as he pulled Joey onto his lap and into a kiss. The blond melted into his touch. Kaiba threw a victorious glare at the man across the pool before getting down to the serious business of kissing his tawny kitten. He licked and sucked at Joey's lower lip until the blond got the hint and tentatively opened his mouth. Kaiba swooped in to claim the blonds' very soul. He felt a surge of protectiveness and power as the blond in his arms turned over all control to him. He sucked on Joey's tongue, coaxing it to mate with his. His breathing became erratic and choppy, fast losing control. Kaiba tore himself away from the man in his arms while he was still able. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He wanted Wheeler. He wanted him so much it was painful. The fact that Joey looked at him with passion filled eyes, pouty ravaged lips, and a flushed face was not doing anything to quiet his desires.

Joey was uncomfortably warm. His body clung to Kaiba in abandon, trying to get inside of the icy CEO. Joey clutched at Kaiba trying to pull him back for more kissing. "Uh-hum," he heard above him. Joey looked around to see Mai standing over him and Kaiba with a twinkle in her eyes. Joey let go of Kaiba and scrambled to cover his erection from his friend's sight. If his face got any hotter, he would burst into flames. Joey looked around remembering where he was. "Kaiba, where are the kids?" he glared at the man who had made him forget himself so thoroughly but was unable to look at him for long.

Kaiba looked around sharply as Mai said jovially "I saw Mokuba take them to get ice cream. You guys were busy," she snickered.

"You are dangerous, mister," Joey said in a whisper.

Relaxing now that he knew the twins were safe, Kaiba felt a surge of possession and power as he looked at the passion filled blond. "Don't forget that," he said. He was proud of the fact that he could make the blonds' eyes turn to molten gold with passion, but he really needed to have more security around for their children. Now that they were Kaiba's he would have to be more careful with their safety.

He turned his attention to the trashy blond woman. Mai had grown up a lot. She had traded in her mini-skirts and belly shirts for a business suit. He inclined his head toward the woman. He was really trying for his kitten's sake to find her tolerable. Kaiba knew Mai supported their relationship, but that didn't change the fact that the woman had kissed his kitten.

Mai was a little taken aback by the jealousy and dislike in Kaiba's eyes. She couldn't remember ever having cross words or any fights with the CEO. She saw the possessive way he watched Joey and understanding dawned. He was jealous of their relationship. Mai's eyes hardened. "Kaiba, I'm glad for Joey that you want him, but I'm not going to be pushed out of his life," she said. "I have known for six years now that he's been in love with you. I don't know why you're angry, but you should know that Joey is like my brother and I will not lose him to anyone."

Joey slapped a hand over his face and wished for a hole in the ground to open him up and swallow him whole. "Mai," he said wearily. Mai had always been one to speak her mind, but she was embarrassing the life out of him right now. She had just told Kaiba that he had been in love with him for six years. Even to his ears that sounded pathetic.

"A brother, huh?" Kaiba sneered Mai, "Do you always kiss your brother like you kissed Wheeler?"

"I've never kissed Joey like…" Mai began. She slowly smiled. "I kissed Joey one time that could possibly be considered in a sexual way," she purred enjoying the way Kaiba's jaw tightened and his eyes froze. 'Oh yes,' she thought to herself watching the CEO's reaction, 'There's something more to his feelings for Joey than possession.' She looked at the embarrassed blond man and thought, 'Sorry, Joe, I gotta do this.' She looked back to Kaiba and said; "It was about six years ago. Joey had just realized that he was in love with you and was coming to grips with being gay."

"Mai!" Joey yelled. "Enough."

"I don't think so Joey. He needs to know the truth. Joey's mother left when he was just a little boy and took his sister with her. Joey's father had a stroke that left his whole right side paralyzed, but he stayed behind to take care of his father. When Joey entered middle school, the authorities stepped in and placed Mr. Wheeler into a facility and placed Joey into an orphanage after his mother refused to take him in. Joey joined a gang after that and was headed down a really bad path before he met Yuugi. After Joey had met Yuugi, he left the gang and started to work hard at fixing his life. When Serenity died," she swallowed hard, "Joey worked even harder for the kids. Joey deserves to be loved and happy. His friends are his family and you have to accept that."

Kaiba conceded to the blond woman in front of him. He looked in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth about herself and Joey. He was still jealous that she knew more about his kitten than he himself did, but he could begin to accept the relationship between the two now that he knew they were never romantically linked.

Joey stepped from behind a curtain fully clothed after stepping away to dress and calm his body as Mai and Kaiba talked. He was thankful that Mai had told his story for him. Kaiba deserved to know, but Joey was too embarrassed to tell him. He had a tell-tale stain on high on his cheekbones to show that he was embarrassed and he refused to meet Kaiba's eyes. "Mai, didn't you have a meeting today?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just leaving now. Anything special I should cover or just the basics?" she asked.

"I trust you, Mai. You know what to do. I signed the contract already, so all you really have to do is write down the concept and ask the author about the models," Joey said. "I'm going to get the kids and head home. I'll see you later," he said as he began to move away.

Mai pushed Kaiba from behind. "Follow him, or he'll get away. He's pretty quick when he's running away from something or someone," she waved as she walked away from the pool laughing. Her words penetrated Kaiba's mind and he took off after the kitten.

The man sitting at poolside pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Tell the boss it is her. Mai Kujaku is now Mai Valentine. Payment is as usual. I want one million U.S. and the author she works for." He hung up the phone and smirked. Little Wheeler was quite a surprise. He couldn't wait to taste him.

Kaiba caught Joey in a few long strides and placed an arm around him. Joey jumped at the touch. Kaiba pulled the blond against him as he continued on to get Mokuba and the kids.

Miyuki saw the pair and yelled, "Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Mokie took us for ice cream. Did daddy find the dirt in your eye, mommy?" she asked innocently. She looked at Kaiba and said, "I got dirt in my eye and mommy got it out because I had to cry about it. You didn't do it like mommy does it."

Kaiba cleared his throat as he struggled to hold back laughter at Mokuba's explanation to the children about the kiss and the look on Joey's face. "Yes, I got it. It was a big piece of dirt," Kaiba said as the little girl continued to look up at him. This one was going to be trouble. She was just like Wheeler when he was young and headstrong.

Joey looked at Miyuki. He didn't know what Kaiba's intentions towards him and for the first time since Mai told the children that Kaiba was their father, he wished that she never had done that. Miyuki looked like she was attached to Kaiba already all because of what Mai had told her. Joey looked at Mizuki and smiled at the shy little boy that looked so much like Serenity. At least he didn't have to worry about him warming up to Kaiba. Mizuki was too reserved for that.

Joey's mouth fell open as he heard Mizuki ask Kaiba, "What are we going to do now, daddy? Do you have to go to work?"

Kaiba looked at the little boy's serious face. The child's solemn nature reminded him of himself as a child. He saw how the child clung to Mokuba's hand, and felt an inner peace he had not felt for a long time. This is his family. "No I won't be going to the office today," he ignored Mokuba's shocked look. " Ask your mother what we should do next."

Joey recovered from his astonishment and said, "Let me talk to Kaiba for a minute, kids. Then I'll let you know what we're doing."

"Who's Kaiba, daddy?" Miyuki asked.

"That's our family name," Kaiba responded. Joey pulled on his arm to get him moving.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Kaiba? Why are you involving my children?" Joey fumed as soon as he had determined they were far enough out of earshot.

"You and Valentine started it. Do you want me to ignore them? I think it will hurt them," he said matter-of-factly.

Joey looked confused and hurt. "I don't know what to do. I never thought I would ever see you again. I didn't see the harm then, but I do now."

Kaiba turned back to Mokuba and the twins. "Mommy wants to go to the zoo," Kaiba said.

"YAY! Monkeys!" the kids cheered.

Joey's mouth fell open. Kaiba had completely ignored him. "Kaiba," he began.

"Look, you and Valentine may have started this, but I will not have those children disappointed for as long as they think I'm their father. They will be Kaibas, deal with it," he said as he moved closer to his kitten. "You wanted this on some level since you allowed them to think they are mine." He smiled to himself as a shiver ran down Joey's body. Kaiba lowered his voice and said, "Now stop trying to tempt me and let's go take the twins to the zoo."

Joey was confused. Kaiba had been so angry at him yesterday threatening him and his livelihood and compelled him to have sex in order to save all he had worked for. But today he was taking off work to spend the day with him and his kids. He had gotten what he wanted, why is he involving the kids? Joey paled as a new thought crossed his mind. Kaiba knew how he felt about him now thanks to Mai, but he doesn't know how Seto felt about him. Kaiba had always hated him when they were younger in spite of Joey's feelings for him. Joey became depressed as his thoughts progressed.

The day moved on with the children shouting out places they wanted to go and Kaiba giving directions to his driver until the sun went down and the kids were asleep in Joey's arms. The limo was littered with all of the kid's booty scattered around. Joey could barely keep his eyes open as he told the driver his address. Joey finally fell asleep as the driver turned towards home. Kaiba was disgusted by the apartment complex that his driver had been directed to. Joey was a world famous author for God's sake, how is it he lives here? Mokuba looked as horrified as Kaiba did surely Joey had more money for a better place to live. The driver opened the door intent on helping the Kaiba's guest and his children out of the limo. Kaiba reached for the door and told the driver to take them to the mansion and closed the it again. He flipped open his phone and called his butler informing him of the new arrivals and instructing the sizes and quantity of clothing and toys he wanted bought for the twins.

Joey stretched and yawned as he felt the car stop. He had a feeling of warm weightlessness as pair of strong arms pulled him into a hard body. He opened his eye in a panic. He saw Kaiba and calmed down a little. "Kaiba, I can walk. I know my way around this place with my eyes closed."

"Mommy, it's a castle!" he heard Miyuki say. "Daddy, look at the white dragons around the black dragon! Can we live here forever?"

Kaiba felt Joey stiffen. "Mokuba, take the twins to their room. We have to talk," he told his brother. He carried the resisting blond to his room. Kaiba walked over to the bed and dropped Joey on it and turned to lock the door. Kaiba leaned against the door and waited for the storm.

"Kaiba, what the hell!" he yelled. "Why are we here?"

"You are here because last night…" he began.

"You're going a little too far just to have someone in your bed!" Joey snapped. "From what I've read, you never suffer from lack of bed partners. They numbered in the thousands! I had to stop reading about them, it made me sick." Joey's anger was out of control. "Are you sick of your society ladies and want to try a man now? Do I appeal to you because you think I'll keep my mouth shut because I don't want my kids to be teased? Sorry to spoil it for you, I'm gay. They know it and so does everyone else I have dealings with!" His anger increased as he watched the CEO continue to lean against the door in silence. "What do you want?" he screamed.

Kaiba moved away from the door. Joey had no idea that he had come out to the press. He had no idea that Kaiba was gay himself. He approached the blond. "You stay away from me!" Joey yelled. "I know what it is. You want to have sex with me because of what Mai told you! You want to have sex with someone who loves you and you're using my kids to make sure it happens! Well I'll tell you what, buddy, sex with someone who loves you is no different than sex with a bed warmer if you don't share _**love.**_"

"How the hell do you know? You were a virgin until yesterday," Kaiba's voice lashed out like a whip, cutting into Joey's heart. 'Shit,' Kaiba thought. He tried to calm down. He knew that he had gone too far at the kitten's stricken look. "I want you, so what do you propose?" he asked Joey.

Joey closed his eyes against the pain. Sure; Kaiba wanted him. He would be a fool to think Kaiba would ever love him but he loved Kaiba in spite of everything, God help him. Joey wrapped his arms around his middle as he came to a decision. "Miyuki is in love with the idea of you being her father. For some reason, Mizuki is as well. All they need is time to decide for themselves that you don't want to be father material. I will stay for two weeks. That should be long enough for you to have your fill of me and for them to find out that you don't want them. I'm beggin' you please don't hurt them in the mean time though."

"Unacceptable," Kaiba growled. He was completely at a loss on how to prove to the blond that he loved him, wanted only him, and would do anything to keep him. His love for Joey was driving him insane.

"How about I stay until you get married then, would that suit you?" Joey's voice rose to a hysterical pitch.

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up. "Agreed," he said and grabbed the resisting blond into his arms and kissed him.

After Kaiba pulled away, Joey slapped him across the face. "You unbelievable bastard!" Joey hissed. "I hate you." He refused to cry. He was angry enough to kill Kaiba.

"Show me how much you _**hate**_ me," Kaiba said before his mouth slashed across Joey's. He deepened the kiss stroking the blonds' tongue with his own. He was hurt by Joey's words and he wanted to punish him.

Joey was weak against Kaiba's attack. He clutched at Kaiba's shoulders and kissed him with all the love he felt, apologizing with his body for the harsh words. He regretted saying the words as soon as they were out. He wanted to stay with this cold man holding him, pleasuring him. But was he really willing to put himself and his children through the heartache he knew would come when the brunet would put them out of his life? Kaiba could feel Joey tremble as the thought took hold in his mind.

Kaiba didn't know the thoughts that raced through Joey's mind, but he distracted the blond by tempering the kiss, nipping at lips under his and eliciting a moan of pleasure from the beauty in his arms. Joey surrendered all he had to Kaiba. He would protect the children, but he knew his heart would never survive. He was panting hard when Kaiba pulled away.

While the blond was diverted, Kaiba led him to the door and Joey followed behind. Kaiba led him to a room with a double door and pushed them open. There in the middle of the room, Mizuki and Miyuki were jumping from the bed into a pile of toys on the floor. "This is the twin's room," he said to the shocked blond.

"We love it! Thank you, daddy!" the twins yelled together. Joey was surprised by Mizuki the most. He only acted this way in front of, Mai, Yuugi, and Tea.

"You're welcome," Kaiba said. "Mommy and I came to say good night."

Joey moved into the room and settled the twins down. He told them a story as Kaiba moved around the room, inspecting it. "The end," Joey said as the twins let out a lusty yawn each. Joey kissed their head and tucked them in. He walked out of the room to where Kaiba waited for him.

"You didn't have to do all that," Joey said when he reached Kaiba. "We shouldn't be here for that long"

"A simple thank you would suffice," Kaiba said as his face darkened at Joey's words.

"Thank you," he said to Kaiba. Joey knew what Kaiba wanted, so the sooner he gave it to him, the sooner he and the twins could get back to their lives. He stepped into Kaiba's arms and kissed his lips, causing Kaiba's eyes widened. Joey tucked his head under Kaiba's chin and whispered, "Where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"You sleep with me," Kaiba stated firmly. He put his arm around Joey and pulled him toward their room. Joey, suddenly shy, asked if he could take a shower. Kaiba led him to the adjoining bathroom and gave Joey some supplies. Kaiba kissed him, and went back into the bedroom.

Joey took a long hot shower. He stepped out of the enclosure and dried off. He put on the robe and headed back into the bedroom. Kaiba sat on the bed, fresh from his shower reading one of the books he had written. Kaiba put aside the book and motioned Joey forward.

Joey swallowed nervously and started forward untying his robe belt as he moved. He reached the bed and placed one knee on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders and his lips on Kaiba's. Joey pulled his robe up to his hips and straddled Kaiba's thighs. He deepened the kiss and guided Kaiba's hands to his belt.

Lust shot through Kaiba as he pushed his hands into Joey's robe. He stroked Joey's chest and tweaked his nipples. He ended the kiss and laid Joey on the other side of the bed.

Joey wrinkled his forehead in confusion and reached for Kaiba again. Kaiba pulled back while he still had the strength to do it. "Don't you want me?" Joey asked.

Kaiba groaned. 'Want' didn't even begin to cover it. "Joey," the blond was stunned by Kaiba's use of his name, "between yesterday and today, your body has had a lot of strain put on it. There will be plenty of time for sex later. Rest tonight, while I still have the will to let you," Kaiba kissed his head and pulled the blankets over them both. Kaiba wrapped his arms around his kitten and closed his eyes.

Joey felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. Seto could be so kind, but Joey wanted his heart too, he wanted Kaiba to love him. "I love you," Joey whispered so lowly that Kaiba barely heard it. Joey closed his eyes, snuggled into Seto and fell asleep pretending that he was loved.

Shortly, Kaiba heard the rhythmical breathing indicating Joey was asleep. He kissed the top of Joey's head. "I love you, too" he whispered. He pulled the blond into a tight embrace and closed his own eyes.

_**Chapter 5 down. Hope you like. Six is coming soon! Read and review. Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story. I'm very happy and appreciate that you like and support the story. I will be updating regularly for you. I appreciate the support, and hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Again, thank you soo much. You make all of this worth while. **_

Chapter 6

Joey felt something poking him in the behind as he continued to sleep. He wiggled his bottom, trying to get the offending object into a more comfortable position instead of poking into his right butt cheek. Joey wrinkled his brow and circled his hips again, giving a small sigh as the firmness settled between his cleft. He smiled in his sleep. It wasn't the first time the twins had left one of their dolls in his bed. He had learned to live with the poking a long time ago.

Kaiba grabbed hold of Joey's hips to stop them from grinding back on his throbbing erection. He had been awake for a while watching Joey sleep. He groaned as Joey circled his hips again and snuggled into his chest further. Joey's eyes snapped open when he heard a deep voice groaning like it was in pain. He started to sit up only to have Kaiba's hands force his body to stay still. "Are you trying to kill me?" Kaiba asked. His voice sounding strained.

Joey struggled to wipe the vestiges of sleep from his mind. He had been struggling to sit up, but the hardness that was nestled in his cleft was being forced up between his legs. Joey reached down and wrapped his hand around the 'doll' to throw it out of the bed. As his fingers brushed Kaiba's erection, Joey thought to himself, 'I don't remember buying this.'

Kaiba rolled away from Joey before the blond could do some serious damage to him. Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Kaiba?" he asked. What was Kaiba doing in his apartment? Joey looked around at the white and black bedroom as memories of yesterday began to parade through his mind. 'Oh, right,' he thought to himself. He looked over to a very naked, very aroused Kaiba to apologize. "Oh my," he breathed.

Kaiba's erection twitched as the blond stared at him. Joey's face flushed a deeper red when he realized what he was doing. He turned his face away from Kaiba. "Sorry about that," he started, "I'm a pretty heavy sleeper and it takes a minute for me to wake up fully. Did I hurt you?"

Kaiba rolled on top of Joey, effectively pinning the blonds' body with his own. "Let's make sure everything still works, shall we," he murmured seductively. He leaned down and sealed Joey's mouth with his own. He nudged Joey's knees apart, and settled between them pressing his erection into Joey. Joey moaned into Kaiba's mouth at the contact and spread his thighs wider. Joey bent a knee, wrapping his leg around Kaiba's lower back, pulling him closer. Kaiba grabbed Joey's hips and pulled him up against him. Joey threw his head back and gasped.

Kaiba was ready to drive into the blond when the door to their room was flung open and the twins bounded into the room. "Mommy, wake up! Breakfast time! Wake up!"

Joey reacted like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. He pushed Kaiba away and sat up.

"Mommy, did you have more dirt in your eye?" Miyuki asked as she and Mizuki climbed on the bed. They began to jump up and down on the bed.

Kaiba laid on his stomach with his eyes shut tightly trying to regain control of his body. This was the reason he always locked doors. Unwanted interruptions. Not that the twins were unwanted, he just wished their timing was better. He groaned when Mizuki jumped on his back. "Get up, daddy. Mommy's gonna make breakfast!"

Joey grabbed the little boy and pulled him off of Kaiba's back. He was afraid that Kaiba would hurt his feelings out of frustration. "Yes, Miyuki, I did have more dirt in my eye. Mizuki, honey, you shouldn't jump on Kaiba like that. He just woke up." Joey pulled on his robe and shooed the twins out of the room. "Go get dressed and I'll be there in a minute."

After the twins left the room, Joey walked back over to the bed and laid a tentative hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kaiba's muscled leapt reflexively at Joey's touch. "I'm fine," Kaiba said in a strained voice. Arousal still coursing through his veins.

Joey looked down at the brunet chewing his lip nervously. "Sorry about that. They're used to waking me up, it's our routine. They do this every day."

Kaiba opened one eye and saw the time on the clock making a mental note. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back now that his hormones and body were under control.

Joey got more nervous as Kaiba remained silent. "They climb into bed and jump on it to wake me up," silence, "Maybe you should give me my own room. I know how you like your privacy and…"

"No," came Kaiba's flat refusal.

"But you are used to your own space. With me sleeping in here at night and the twins coming in every morning, you won't get that. Also, I have my own routines, and I'm a slob especially when I'm working. I need my own space. I can always come to you when you want…" he trailed off.

"Then you will be in here every night anyway," Joey felt a shiver of excitement run along his spine. "No room for you. I'll have the servants clean the room next to this one out and you can use that for an office, but you will sleep here every night with me and that's final."

"But you got angry when the kids…" Joey started

"Who said I was angry? I'm horny, not angry. I will have to work on their timing though," Kaiba said. He pulled Joey into his arms again, amazed at how fast his body heated for the blond. He tugged at his lower lip with his teeth and Joey opened his mouth for him. Kaiba swooped in to claim his victory.

"I have to go down, or they will be back in," Joey groaned.

Kaiba ended the kiss and patted Joey's ass. "Later," he promised. He rolled off of the bed and headed for the bathroom leaving a stunned Joey watching his departing back.

Joey climbed off of the bed and began to move around the room trying to find some clothes to wear. He went through Kaiba's closet and pulled out some clothes that he thought might fit. The CEO was about five inches taller than he was, but he looked thinner. Joey sighed in relief when he pulled on the pants and found that in spite of the tightness across the thighs and the length, they fit rather nicely. The shirt was slightly larger on him because the brunet had a larger more muscled chest. Joey shook his head. 'How can someone be so built, but have such a skinny ass?' he wondered.

He heard his cell phone ringing and moved to the bedside table to get it before it went to voicemail. "Hello," he said.

"You motherfucker!" he heard Mai scream, "How could you do this to me?"

Joey's eyes widened with surprise. "What are you talking about Mai? What did I do?"

"What did you do? You ruined my life, that's what. How could you sign that contract with that bitch?" Mai sobbed into the phone.

"Mai, calm down," Joey said. "Come over and we'll talk about it."

"I'm here, where the hell are you?" she asked.

Joey mentally face-palmed. "I'm at Kaiba's," he said quietly.

"Well, isn't that just dandy for you," Mai yelled.

Joey's patience snapped at that point. His body still throbbed with need for Kaiba, and he had to go deal with his kids, he had no time for this shit. "I'll tell you what Mai, when you're ready to stop being a bitch and tell me what I've done to ruin your life I'll be waiting for you at Kaiba's." Joey hung up the phone. His shoulders drooped when he realized he had spoken to Mai so harshly. He dialed Mai's number and she answered crying. "Come over, Mai. Let's talk." Mai hiccupped and grunted acceptance. Joey hung up again and turned when he heard the bathroom door open.

A wave of possession broke over Kaiba as he looked at the blond standing by the bed wearing his clothes. The way the pants fit snugly across his ass and thighs was indecent. He vowed to himself that Joey would only be allowed to dress in his clothes… or nothing at all would be even better. He was shook out of his thoughts when he heard Joey ask "Ready to go down?" Kaiba nodded and led the blond downstairs.

Thirty minutes later the butler led Mai through to the dining room where Joey and Seto sat with the twins. Joey was feeding them small amounts of food. Mai ran to Joey and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Joe. I'm so sorry," she cried brokenly.

Joey held her and rocked her trembling body back and forth to sooth her. He looked over her head to see Kaiba glaring at them, but did not say anything. Joey guided her to a seat and gently eased her into it. He moved back to his chair and sat down taking her hand in his. "Tell me what happened," he said gently.

Kaiba bit back the harsh words that sprang to his tongue. He didn't care if the two had never been romantically involved, he still didn't like to see his kitten petted by anyone else, or petting anyone else for that matter!

Mai began her story…

_**Flashback:**_

Mai sat in the lobby of the American publishing office looking around. Mrs. Ramsey was running a little late because she was picking up her business manager from the airport and would be at the office as soon as she was done. Mai thought that it was a little strange, but she was unfamiliar with American business practices.

Mai's head came up as she saw a pair of shoes as she was looking down at the carpet. "Miss Valentine, Mrs. Ramsey is ready for you now," the receptionist smiled down at her. Mai nodded and stood up. She followed the receptionist to an office. "Right in here please," the receptionist motioned.

Mai smiled at the small woman who was seated at the table. She extended her hand and said, "Pleased to meet you. My name is Mai Valentine. I represent Mr. Wheeler."

"I know who you are, Mai dear, and can I say that you are more beautiful than I've heard." Mai's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Mrs. Ramsey motioned to a chair at the table. "Please sit down, would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee perhaps," she asked as she took the seat across from Mai.

Mai shook her head, "No thank you, Mrs. Ramsey," she smiled politely at the woman. "As I said, I represent Mr. Wheeler. I understand that he has already signed the contract for the book art with you. Normally I only see to the editing of Mr. Wheeler's novels, but he said you wanted to deal with me regarding this artwork. I apologize now but I'm not really knowledgeable about this sort of thing," Mai said.

"I wanted to see you to make out if you would be an appropriate match for the other model. I see that you are. I want you to be the female model for my book jacket art," the author said.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Mai said stunned, "but I'm an editor, not a model."

The author waved her hand as she dismissed Mai's statement. "I was assured by my manager that you would be the perfect model. He of course will be the other model." Mai heard the click of the doorknob turning as she tried to process what was happening. Mrs. Ramsey smiled, "Ah, right on time. Come on in dear," she said to the newcomer.

Someone approached the table across from Mai. A large hand was placed on Mrs. Ramsey's shoulder as she beamed up at the man beside her. "'ello, Mai. I told you I'd be back for you," she heard a thick Australian accent assail her ears. The owner of the voice pushed a Cyber Harpy card across the table towards her.

Mai's head snapped up and her eyes were locked with warm blue eyes. "Valon," she whispered.

_**End flashback**_

Joey listened quietly as the story poured out of Mai. When she stopped, he said, "What happened then?"

"What do you think? I refused and high-tailed it out of there. Valon caught me on my way out and told me that you had already signed the contract and that if I refused to model, you would be in breach. Didn't you even read the thing?" she demanded.

"Yeah, Mai, I did. It's nothing out of the ordinary. Authors have a certain image they want to give their creations life. You know that's why I use Tristan and Duke for my models. They fit my vision and you must fit hers."

Mai shook her head, "I won't work with Valon!" she screeched. "I won't have him telling me we're meant for each other again. I won't do it!"

Joey knew what Mai was doing. She was pushing Valon away before he even got close because of her past. She was afraid of the way Valon made her feel. Mai didn't think she was worthy of anyone, didn't feel like anyone could love her. Joey held her hand gently, "If it means so much to you, we can tell her to find a new artist."

Mai smiled weakly, "I can't do that to you, Joe. You agreed and signed a contract. I'll just have to find a way to keep Valon away."

"I'll be there to protect you, Mai. I won't let anything happen to you" Joey promised.

"I know, Joe. Thanks. I feel a lot better now. Sorry I yelled at you," Mai smiled brightly.

"Don't do that, Mai. Don't push me away. I won't let you. I know everything's not alright. I will protect you, but Mai you gotta remember, Valon is a pretty good guy. He wouldn't hurt you." Joey got up and went to Mai and pulled her into his arms. "Plus, he's really good lookin' too," Joey said playfully, "That doesn't hurt." They giggled together.

"Enough," Kaiba said, his face as dark as a storm cloud. His eyes narrowed at the pair of blonds holding on to each other. The Aussie, good looking, that woman in his arms yet again, it was more than Kaiba was willing to stand. "You two will stop behaving this way in front of the children," he said darkly not even aware that the children were not paying any attention to their mommy and aunt.

"Mommy and auntie fight all the times," Miyuki informed her father. "We 'nore it."

Kaiba frowned. "Well, not anymore. No one fights in front of my children."

Mai rolled her eyes. Kaiba's possessive nature had now reached out and encompassed the children. She supposed it was a good thing, though.

"They're _**my **_children, Kaiba, not yours," Joey said defensively.

"We're daddy's too, mommy," Miyuki told him with a mouth full of eggs. Mizuki nodded and kept eating.

Kaiba ruffled their hair and smirked at Joey. All Joey could do was stand there with his mouth gaping open like a fish. Kaiba stood up and walked over to the blonds. He leaned down and placed a hard kiss on Joey's mouth and walked away whistling triumphantly.

Mokuba chose that moment to walk into the dining room. "More dirt in your eye, Joey," he asked innocently.

"Mommy should go to the doctor for his eyes," Mizuki announced as he pushed away from the table.

"No, daddy likes to get dirt out of mommy's eyes," Miyuki countered as she pushed away from the table too. The twins pulled on Joey until he leaned down. They each placed a loud wet kiss on his cheeks, and then hand in hand they ran out of the dining room to their room to play.

Mokuba howled with laughter as Mai hid her smirk behind her hand. Joey said, "Oh fuck you guys!" and stalked out of the room with their laughter ringing in his ears.

Joey spent the next fifteen minutes getting a grip on his emotions and figuring out his day. He walked down the hall to Seto's study and knocked on the door. Kaiba opened the door. His eyebrow rose when he saw Joey standing there.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to ask a few questions I forgot to address this morning," Joey said as a tell-tale blush spread across his cheeks.

Kaiba stood aside and allowed him to enter. He went to the chair behind the desk and sat down motioning to the other chair in front of the desk for Joey. Joey sat down and began, "First, the kids go to preschool across town and…"

"Already been taken care of. They will have private tutors that will start tomorrow," Kaiba said.

Joey's face flushed in anger. "I have to go to work and they usually go to daycare while I'm there…"

"The nanny should be here in five minutes," Kaiba said.

Joey's face darkened. "Didn't you think I should have some say in what happens to _**my**_ kids," he asked.

Kaiba cocked his head to the side and gave Joey a questioning look. Joey lashed out. "Don't you think you're being a little high-handed, Seto? They are my responsibility and…"

"If you say that one more time, I'll throttle you," Kaiba threatened. "They are my responsibility now too and as such, they will have all of the benefits of my name. They will not attend school or babysitting services in a ramshackle building."

"What about my apartment? You brought us here without any of our things. I need my laptop, art supplies…" he said.

"The contents of your apartment that you and the children need have been packed up and should arrive shortly," Kaiba said. "If there's nothing else, I have to get back to this report."

"If there's nothing else," Joey sputtered. "How dare you pack up my apartment? That's our home!"

Kaiba snorted, "Home. It was falling down. This is your home now," he stated firmly.

Joey said quietly, "Kaiba, I know you want me now, but you won't always want me. After you've had enough of me, you'll throw us away." Joey shrank back into the chair at the look Kaiba gave him. He could tell Kaiba was upset, but he didn't want to become too dependent on the rich CEO. "Our arrangement is that I stay here until you marry, not forever."

Kaiba's eyes shot fire. "I have no inclination to marry anyone right now," he fumed.

"Be that as it may," Joey said reasonably, "our relationship will change one day and I need to protect my heart and the twins as much as I can."

Kaiba looked into Joey's eyes deeply. Joey flinched at the ice in those eyes. Kaiba finally nodded, "Fine. When our relationship changes and you have to move out, I will provide you with an apartment of your own, and the tutors and nanny will go with you." Kaiba sat back in his chair. It was a ridiculous condition that he had no intention of honoring, but if he needed to say it to make the blond feel at ease he would.

Joey felt the sting of tears in his eyes as the words slashed through him. He knew that Kaiba didn't love him and that he would eventually get tired of him, but it still hurt to know that Kaiba had already thought ahead to that eventuality. Joey's shoulders drooped and his head hung low. He nodded in understanding to Kaiba and stood up to go.

Kaiba was at a loss. He had just given the blond the reassurance he needed and the kitten looked like he had just been knocked for a loop. He watched as Joey walked out of the room.

Mokuba looked up as Joey entered the room. He was concerned by the dejected look on the blonds' face. "What's up, Joey?" he asked.

Joey gave him a watery smile. "Nothing kid. I'm ok," he said unconvincingly.

"What did Seto do?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing," Joey insisted looking away from the teen. He disliked how Mokuba could see right through him.

"Tell me or I'll go ask Seto," Mokuba threatened.

Joey sighed tiredly, "You know, you're just like him in a way," he said in an attempt to get Mokuba to change the subject. Mokuba crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Joey to start explaining. "Too much like him in other ways," Joey grumbled. Knowing that the teen wasn't going to let it go, Joey began. "I've loved your brother for so long now. I've always wanted this you know, all of us to be a family, for so long." Joey squared his shoulders, "But Kaiba doesn't love me. I know he doesn't hate me anymore, but he doesn't love me either and probably never will. He only desires me for now. One day that will all change though. He will find someone he loves and who can give him heirs to his fortune, and the kids and I will be thrown away. It just hurts, Mokuba." Joey turned begging eyes to Mokuba, "Please don't tell him I said any of this. My pride has already been bruised, ok Mokuba."

Mokuba was uncomfortable telling Joey a lie, but he said, "Ok Joey, I won't tell him. Your stuff should be here by now and my old nanny should be here too. You should go meet her and get your things sorted."

"Thanks Mokuba," Joey said. He allowed the teen to lead him to where his things were and where the nanny would be arriving. Joey breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the boxes. He and Mokuba began to unpack them. When the nanny arrived, Mokuba excused himself after hugging the old girl to let the two of them become better acquainted.

Mokuba made a beeline for Seto's study. He opened the door and stepped in. He walked up to the desk and planted his hands on it. "You didn't tell Joey you love him yet?" he demanded.

Kaiba refused to look up from his papers. "I hardly see how that is any of your business," Kaiba said coldly.

"Seto, he thinks you're going to throw him and the kids away and get married. How did he come by the stupid idea that you were going to get married to some woman some day?" Mokuba asked.

"He just assumed that I want his body for a while because I'm tired of 'my society women' and wanted to try a man for fun. I thought that he would pick up on my feelings by the lengths I'm going through to keep him and the twins, but he isn't and if I tell him I love him right now, he'll think it's a ploy and back away from me. I'm trying to say the things I thought he wanted to hear, but he seems to get hurt by it." Kaiba ran his hand through his hair pulling a few strands out as he did. Not even two days and his lover was already making him bald from stress. "All I can do is what I'm doing now and prove to him I want more than just a fling."

Mokuba nodded. "I'll help you as much as I can, but your lover is quite headstrong when he wants to be."

They heard a light knock on the door, and Joey poked his head in. He was suspicious when he saw Mokuba in the room and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt you but the nanny's here."

"Mokuba has already informed me," Kaiba said. He saw the blond relax and decided that it was the right thing to say.

"She wants to get to know the twins, but I thought I should ask you first," Joey said.

"Why would you do that?" Kaiba asked.

"She's your employee according to her, and I didn't know if you wanted her to get started already," Joey mumbled. "I'll tell you this now; I'll not be taking that battle axe with me when you put us out."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Mokuba nodded encouragingly. Kaiba prayed for patience. "You have the final say in everything that pertains to the children, as long as I agree. Mrs. Yamada has been paid starting today, so it's fine. "

"Gee, thanks, honey." Joey gave Kaiba an exasperated look. "She already went to see the kids. I just thought that you should know." He wrinkled his brow as he noticed Kaiba's strange look. Mokuba's shoulders shook with barely contained mirth. "Something wrong," he asked.

Kaiba shook his head. Joey had just called him honey and the reaction went straight to his loins. He cleared his throat and asked, "Is there anything else?"

Joey nodded,"Yeah. I need to call Valon over here for a meeting. Mai's really upset about all this. Also, I would like to ask you if I can use the art room upstairs for a makeshift studio to sketch out the cover art? I want to get it done as soon as possible. Also, I'll be meeting Tristan and Duke at 2 o'clock to finish my manga chapter after that. I'll be back here for dinner and for the rest of the evening."

Kaiba blinked at the schedule Joey had himself on. "That should be fine, except you will not be going to the studio alone. I will be going with you."

"I already told you Kaiba, nothing unprofessional goes on," Joey said.

"I know," Kaiba said. "Just call it curiosity about the artistic process."

Joey gave an exasperated look at Kaiba and left to make his call to Valon. Mokuba laughed out loud. "Oh man, you got it bad."

"Shut up," Kaiba snapped and sat back down at his desk.

Joey called Valon and invited him to Kaiba's mansion for lunch. He arrived at 11o'clock. He was shown to the dining room where he saw Joey. "Fancy digs, Wheeler. What are ya doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Valon," Joey said, his voice ice cold. Mai had made herself absent from this meeting because Joey asked her to be. He needed to see for himself what Valon's intentions were towards Mai. "Why don't you sit down?' he indicated a chair across from him.

"Where's Mai," Valon asked looking around.

"Not here. I asked her to come in about an hour."

"If this is a business meeting, shouldn't Mai be here?" Valon asked irritation clear in his voice.

"This isn't a business meeting, technically," Joey corrected. "It's just two old friends catching up," he ignored Valon's scoff.

"We've never been friends Wheeler," Valon said.

Joey conceded the point. "I'll come right to the point, then Valon. What you did was fucking underhanded. You had no right."

"Go to hell, Wheeler. What do you know?" he asked.

"I know you didn't take Mai's feelings into consideration when you pulled this stunt," Joey said harshly.

"Hey, fuck you, buddy. I love Mai. I always have, but thanks to you, she'll never love anyone other than _**you**_."

Kaiba came into the dining room at that time followed by Miyuki. "That's the man, daddy. That man is being a furbert and saying the f-word at mommy," she said as she pointed her finger at Valon.

Joey groaned as Kaiba turned ice cold eyes toward Valon. He placed an affectionate hand on Miyuki's head and said, "You did well by coming to get daddy, Miyuki. Go play with Mizuki while daddy deals with the bad man."

Miyuki smiled up at Kaiba, "Ok daddy," she said as she skipped out of the room stopping only once to stick her tongue out at Valon.

Kaiba's eyes never moved from Valon. As soon as he was sure Miyuki was out of earshot he rounded on the Aussie. "Explain yourself," his voice lashed out.

"Listen here, mate, I never said anything to your lady. Your daughter made a mistake. I was talking to this wanker," he pointed at Joey.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. Joey got out of his chair and moved to stand next to Kaiba. When he placed a hand on Kaiba's arm the puzzle pieces started to fall into place for Valon. The blond girl, Wheeler being here in Kaiba's mansion, the look of longing Wheeler couldn't hide as he looked at Kaiba. "You gotta be joking me, mate. I lost Mai to you and you're gay?" he squealed the last word.

"God, you're stupid," Joey rounded on Valon. Kaiba was stunned by the venom in his kitten's voice. He was more like a lion now. "Mai has always known I'm gay! If you lost her, it's because you're too stupid to realize you never take her feelings into consideration." Valon stared at Joey with his mouth opened. Joey threw his hands up. "I was going to help you, but you know what, never mind. You're too much of an idiot to be helped. Leave now. We'll do the art cover tomorrow, and Mai can just hate you."

"Wait, Wheeler! I'm sorry. I just thought Mai loved you. You were my biggest rival as far as she is concerned. Please, help me. I love her so much it hurts. I've dreamed of her every night since I woke up in my beach house after the Dartz thing. She gave me this, and I've worn it close to my heart ever since." Valon pulled a chain that had the Cyber Harpy card on it.

Joey was satisfied about Valon's feelings. He sat back down and pulled Kaiba into the chair next to him. "It will be hard to make her forgive you. She feels powerless right now. I think she loves you, but she's afraid. You have to give her some power, some control. If not, you'll lose her for good," Joey warned.

Valon nodded his head, "Anything. Please," he begged.

An hour later, Mai walked into the mansion. Kaiba had retired back to his study after he was sure Valon wouldn't do anything to hurt Joey. Joey and Valon were in the sitting room laughing and talking about old times. "Valon," Mai said in surprise. "I didn't think you'd be here." She said uncomfortably. She had a wary look on her face that went to Valon's heart. Wheeler was right, he had to be careful.

"Hey, Mai. I just came by for the meeting," Valon said.

"Meeting? What meeting," Mai asked.

Valon looked at Joey. Joey looked away as color crept into his cheeks. Valon laughed "Sorry, Mai. I must 'ave gotten the days mixed up," he stood up. "I gotta get going," he said. He held his hand out to Mai. She placed her hand in his and he squeezed it gently. "Wheeler, if I didn't already have someone I love and I was gay, I'd give Seto Kaiba a run for his money."

"You think so, huh?" Kaiba said as he entered the room. He gave the Aussie a death glare.

"You're damn right. You wouldn't stand a chance," Valon said.

Kaiba's glacial glare turned deadly, "You'll never know asshole."

Valon laughed, "You better watch out for that one, Wheeler." Valon waved his hand and walked out of the room with Mai looking after him.

"That was odd," Mai said to Joey as she sat down on the sofa. "He didn't hound me like he always does."

"Maybe he's growing up, Mai," Joey said.

"Yeah right. One look at Kaiba's face proves how not-grown up he is," Mai scoffed. "Where are the kids? I'm here so you can get to the studio."

"With the nanny," Joey said.

"Nanny?"

Joey pointed at Kaiba, "His idea. I'm going to get ready." Joey came back ten minutes later dressed and ready to go. He looked at Kaiba. "You know, you really don't have to go," he said.

Kaiba grabbed his elbow and steered him to the foyer, "Don't destroy the house while we're gone," Kaiba warned.

_**Chapter 6 down. Read and review. 7 will be posted soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mokuba followed his brother and Joey as they headed for the door. "By the time we return, the art room should be cleaned, your office should be complete, and your things put away." He saw the nervous look on Joey's face. "The children will be fine, Mrs. Yamada helped to raise Mokuba she knows what she's doing, just relax and let's get going."

"It'll be ok, Joey. Mai and I will be here. Go get your work done," Mokuba said.

"Why are you really coming Kaiba?" Joey asked as they reached the foyer.

Kaiba exhaled, "Because I won't allow that idiot that was pawing you to do it again. I will break every finger on both hands if he attempts it today," Kaiba said.

"You treat me like a possession," Joey said sadly.

"You _**are**_ mine," Kaiba said with a hard edge to his voice.

"For now," Joey agreed.

Kaiba's jaw tightened and he refused to say more. Mokuba gave him a warning glare. Kaiba opened the door and pushed Joey outside and followed behind. He slid behind the wheel of his Jag and waited for Joey to climb in.

Joey hated the attention the flashy car was sure to bring them. He knew Kaiba could give a rat's ass about the spotlight and the media. "Don't you have anything more inconspicuous?" he asked Kaiba.

"Not really," Kaiba said. "Why?"

"Because if the media sees us, you may get the stigma that you're gay. Maybe I should go in a taxi," Joey said.

Kaiba barked a short laugh. "I think I can handle whatever the media can come up with, kitten. You already said your business associates know you're gay so it shouldn't worry you. What happened to the Joey Wheeler who wanted fame and fortune?"

"His sister died and suddenly those things didn't matter to him anymore," Joey said quietly. "I prefer the quiet life with my kids."

Kaiba cursed silently. They drove the rest of the way to the studio in silence. When they pulled up, Tristan and Duke were already there. Duke gave a low whistle of appreciation at the car, "Nice, Kaiba. How much you want for her?"

"Not for sale," Kaiba said shortly.

"Just kidding, man, I couldn't afford it on what Joey pays me for a salary anyway," Duke chuckled. "Isn't that right cheapskate?" he poked Joey in the ribs.

"Screw you, dude. You're a newbie model anyway. It's called paying your dues!" Joey shot back. He grabbed his things and headed for the studio.

"What're you doing here, Kaiba?" Tristan asked coldly.

"Keeping an eye on my interests," Kaiba said absently. He let what Duke said sink in. Joey provided jobs for these two and Mai. He lived in that 'apartment' not because he wasn't able to afford better, but because he was carrying the weight of his friends on his shoulders. He followed Joey and Duke into the studio, leaving Tristan to follow behind.

For the next three hours, Kaiba was forced to watch as Joey touched, positioned, and drew the two naked men. By the time Joey called a halt to the session, Kaiba was seething with rage. He wanted to tear the two models limb from limb. Kaiba was praying that the spiked haired idiot would touch his kitten in an inappropriate way so he could rip his head off and relieve some of this frustration.

Joey sent the pair out of the room and started to gather his stuff putting it in the shelf. He turned laughing eyes towards Kaiba. "That Duke is crazy!" Joey laughed. He continued at Kaiba's noncommittal grunt. "He's so much fun to work with. He's also a really good model too, don't you think..."

He was cut off as he was pinned to the wall behind him by the wrists. "Don't ever praise another man in my presence," he snarled and lowered his head taking the blonds' lips in a savage kiss.

Joey was alarmed at first, but then passion took over as the kiss continued. Joey melted into Kaiba's touch moving his body closer to his. Kaiba slammed his hips against Joey's and pushed them into the wall. Joey wrapped his legs around Kaiba's hips bringing their members into full contact. He tilted his head back further and deepened the kiss, gentling Kaiba. Kaiba felt his knees buckle under the passionate response from Joey.

Tristan and Duke were dressed and coming back into the room when they saw the scene in front of them, causing them to stop short. They saw Joey pinned against the wall and his wrists held above his head, his mouth being ravaged by Kaiba.

Tristan growled low in his throat and his hands balled into fists. He started towards the pair when he felt a restraining hand on his arm. "Wait a minute, Tristan. I think Joey wants this."

"Bullshit. Joey doesn't even like Kaiba," Tristan fumed. He tried to jerk out of Duke's grasp, but he held firmly.

"If you don't believe me, watch," Duke said.

Tristan scowled at Duke and turned his head towards Kaiba and Joey. Kaiba released Joey's hands and he plunged them into the brunet's hair. He rubbed his body against Kaiba, moaning in pleasure that the friction supplied. He sucked on Kaiba's tongue as it slid in and out of his mouth in a sinful dance. Breathing became difficult as he held on to Kaiba for dear life. He placed his feet on the ground and slid down the wall.

Kaiba followed him, never breaking contact. Kaiba laid Joey on the floor and pushed his hand under his shirt, stroking his chest and tweaking his nipple. "Ah!" Joey gasped as he arched into the touch. Joey came to his senses and remembered that they were at the studio and that Duke and Tristan would be back any minute. He gasped as he tore his mouth away from Kaiba's. "Home," he gasped. "Ah! Seto, so good! Unh, yeah," he sang out with every stroke. "No! I mean, home. Wait till we get home," he said. Joey's body had a mind of its own. It was thrashing and twisting beneath Kaiba, driving him onward.

Kaiba began to regain control of himself. He was breathing like he had run up Mount Fuji three times. He swore as he jerked to his feet and pulled the blond up with him. "When I get you home…" he let the thought hang in the air. He walked away from Joey lamenting his blue balls, cursing the circumstances.

Duke looked at Tristan and winked. "That Joey sure is a hot piece of ass!" he leered.

"Ew, Duke. That's disturbing," Tristan's horror showed on his face.

"What do you mean, Tristan? Didn't you want Joey yourself?" He asked.

Tristan blushed, "I loved Joey. I'm not some sex depraved asshole!" he said omitting that he had fondled Joey himself.

"I don't know, Tristan, Joey appears to like perverts." Duke chuckled at the look of horror that flashed on Tristan's face again.

Tristan flushed. Joey was still breathing hard. It was apparent to Tristan that Joey was deeply attracted to and desired Seto Kaiba. Cursing quietly he ran a hand through his hair. He realized that he loved Joey, but he wasn't sexually attracted to him.

Duke looked at him, concerned. "You ok, man?"

"Yeah, just feeling like an ass," he said wearily.

"Well, if you need to feel another ass, feel free to use mine," Duke said as he turned his right buttock cheek towards Tristan. He laughed at the look that crossed Tristan's face.

They came around the corner of the room where they were hiding. Duke walked up to Joey and said, "Ok, let's see it." He held out his hand for the sketch pad. Joey's face was beet red as he handed the book over to Duke. Duke looked over the book closely. At the end, he looked up at Tristan and said, "Damn, we look good fucking." He handed the book back to Joey while Tristan sputtered. "Looks like you enjoy it too, Tris." Duke turned a seductive gaze on Tristan and trailed a hand down his chest to rest on the waist of his pants. "Wanna give it a go?" he asked.

Tristan felt his body spring to life as he looked into those large green eyes. He had tried to think of Joey as a sex partner, but he loved Joey in a reverent, brotherly way. When he thought of sex lately, he thought of Duke. His pants became tight around his groin area. It had to be working with Duke on a daily basis. It must be. He had worked with the other model for months and had never been attracted to _**him**_ at all, but Duke started to haunt his dreams immediately. He was too seductive for Tristan's piece of mind.

Duke's eyes widened at the lump in Tristan's pants. He had just been teasing him expecting to be turned down, but this was turning out better than expected. "We're gonna go out for some coffee, Joe. We'll see you later," he literally purred while stroking Tristan's body in subtle ways.

Kaiba smirked. "Yeah, we're going for some 'coffee' too, just as soon as we get home, kitten," he said. Joey groaned at the nickname. Luckily Tristan and Duke were too horny to pick up on it.

Joey knew that it was only a matter of time before Tristan would be attracted to Duke. He smiled smugly to himself. Duke was too sensual for his own good sometimes. "Ok then. I'll see you guys in two weeks," Joey said.

"Uh-huh, see you tomorrow, Joe," Tristan said distractedly as Duke stroked his chest, circling around his back.

Joey shook his head and left with Kaiba. "Fifty bucks says they barely make it into an apartment," Joey chuckled.

"A million dollars says they don't even make it out of this building," Kaiba said dryly. "How's the 'coffee' here?"

Joey laughed. As his laughter died down, he began to feel nervous. "Are you sure you want some 'coffee'?"

"As soon as we get home. I get cranky without my 'coffee'," Kaiba said.

Joey swallowed hard. The drive home went by in record time. When they pulled into the driveway, Kaiba tossed his keys to the chauffer and pushed Joey toward the house. They opened the door and Kaiba continued to push Joey, this time towards the stairs.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Mai asked from the TV room.

Joey licked his lips, "We'll be down soon, Mai. Kaiba wants some 'coffee'."

"Soon," snorted Kaiba.

"Coffee," Mai said quietly. When she grasped the meaning of 'coffee' she began to howl with laughter and Mokuba joined her.

Joey's face burned with embarrassment. "I'll never be able to show my face again."

Kaiba said nothing as he pushed Joey up the stairs, down the hall, into their bedroom, and locked the door. He double checked it before moving away.

Joey felt a pool of heat gather in his lower stomach at the way Kaiba was looking at him. He backed up until he felt the bed against the back of his knees. Joey gasped as Kaiba pushed him onto the bed and covered his body with his own. Kaiba put a knee between Joey's thighs and the blond opened them wide for him. Kaiba settled between them, wrapping Joey's legs behind his back. Joey threw his head back and moaned as their bodies slid against one another. Kaiba reached between them and flicked the button on their pants open and unzipped them. He pulled their erections free and squeezed them together.

"Umm, Seto, so good," Joey breathed. Kaiba pulled off his shirt followed by Joey's and tossed them on the floor. He licked a path along Joey's neck up to his earlobe and flicked it with his tongue. He felt a surge of raw power as the blond shivered and tightened his grip on his shoulders. He kissed Joey's chest heading towards his little pink bud. Kaiba rolled it around on his tongue before engulfing it in his mouth. Joey let out a sharp cry of pleasure. He threaded his fingers through Kaiba's hair to hold him close. Kaiba nipped the bud gently in his teeth before moving on to the twin. Joey was breathing hard and thrusting into his hand, arching into his touch. Kaiba felt like a God.

He continued to lick and nip with his lips, tongue and teeth until he came to Joey's erection which was straining against his clothes. Kaiba placed his hands on Joey's hips and peeled his pants and boxers off and threw them onto the floor. The cool air was welcomed on Joey's overheated skin. He writhed under Kaiba's stroking hands. "Ah! Please, Seto. Now," he begged like a siren's song. Kaiba closed his eyes and drank it in, letting it intoxicate him.

Kaiba refused to give in to it just yet, though. He settled between Joey's naked thighs and placed kisses along the inside. He moved upwards to… "Oh God, Seto, not there," Joey cried out as his manhood was swallowed up. Joey came up off of the bed. Kaiba pushed his pleasure limp body back down on the bed and thrust three fingers into his mouth.

Joey remembered Kaiba's instructions from their first time together and sucked on the fingers, nibbling the tips. He moaned around them as they moved in and out of his mouth, mimicking the movements Kaiba's mouth was making as he manipulated the blonds' shaft. Kaiba pulled the fingers out of Joey's mouth and the blond almost wept with joy. This meant Seto was going to end this delicious torture and take him if his memory was correct.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Who would have known Kaiba was such a demon for foreplay! Kaiba eased one finger slowly inside. Joey growled in frustration. Kaiba chuckled as the blond worked on his finger. Kaiba thrust the second finger in, scissoring them and searching for the bundle of nerves that would drive his kitten wild with pleasure. He put the third finger in. Joey was thrusting his hips down on Kaiba's fingers, when he suddenly saw stars behind his eyes and shouted out in pleasure. Kaiba smirked and aimed for the spot again.

Joey clawed at Kaiba, trying to drag his body up his. Desperation gave him the strength of a thousand men. He flipped them over and placed Kaiba's throbbing shaft at his entrance and slid down, his head falling back in blissful surrender. He began to move on Kaiba, desperation in each thrust.

Kaiba grabbed Joey's hips and slammed into him over and over again mindless to everything except finding pleasure and giving pleasure to the beauty in his arms. Climax rushed over them quickly. Joey shouted his name over and over as he came. Kaiba buried his face in Joey's neck and shuddered.

They were breathing hard. Joey kissed Kaiba's face, neck and, shoulders. "I love you," he said between kisses. Kaiba pulled Joey down into his embrace. He held on to Joey until he was calm again. Joey turned in Kaiba's arms and kissed him deeply. "Thank you," Joey said. He felt awkward thanking Kaiba, but he really felt like it needed to be said because of the pleasure he had just received.

Kaiba kissed Joey and rolled out of the bed. He got dressed and pulled Joey out of the bed. He pulled Joey's clothes on between kisses. Joey felt languid and relaxed as Kaiba put an arm around his shoulder and kissed is lips gently. They went back downstairs.

Mai and Mokuba screamed with laughter as they rounded the corner. "Did you get the spider, daddy? We heard mommy yelling for you," Miyuki asked running to her mommy and jumping into his arms.

"Uncle Mokuba said we need to call the terminator to come out to get them. I wanted to come see them, but auntie Mai said mommy wouldn't want me to see a big spider that makes him scream," Mizuki said as he jumped into Kaiba's arms.

Joey's face was scarlet. He glared at the older occupants of the room. He supposed he should be grateful that they had come up with a plausible story to cover up their sounds of lovemaking, but it was hard to be grateful when the two were laughing like loons. Mizuki said thoughtfully, "Mommy should have poured coffee on it," which sent him and Mai into fresh gales of laughter. Joey carried Miyuki to the dining room.

Seto hid his laughter. Tomorrow he would look into soundproofing key rooms in the house. "Let's go eat, son. I'm famished." Kaiba saw Mokuba and Mai clutched each other for support as they started laughing again.

_**Chapter**_ 7 _**down**_. _**Read**_ _**and**_ _**review**_._** Much love to you all. Thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_: _**still**_ _**not**_ _**mine, much to my lament! **_

Chapter 8

Joey sat in front of his easel with his charcoal in his hand staring at the blank canvas. His models were posed in front of him, but he had yet to make a single stroke. The pencil hung limply in his hand.

"Damn it Joey, if you're not going to get serious about this, I'm taking off this damned kimono. I hate this thing!" Mai yelled at Joey snapping him out of his reverie.

Joey blushed, "Sorry, Mai," he said sheepishly.

"Oh for God' sake, Joey, not again," Mai grumbled. She moved out of Valon's arms twisting the elaborate kimono around her arm. She hated the kimono that appeared to her to be a cross between a traditional kimono and a Victorian bustle gown making the whole thing awkward to move around in, but beautiful to draw.

She tossed the excess material over the arm of a chair and plopped into it. Joey had been blanking out quite often these days. Usually, Mai would have more patience for something like this and even worry about her friend, but for the past four weeks she has been having troubles of her own.

She and Valon had been modeling for Joey a while now. At first, Mai thought she would have to fend off advances from Valon and push him away. She was prepared to be forceful with him if need be, but to her surprise, Valon had been nothing but professional. He treated her with kind indifference which now had Mai fuming and she didn't understand why.

Mai looked over to where Valon stood talking to Joey. He was wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight red leather pants and boots. His well toned torso was bare. Mai felt her heart flutter a bit and the room became uncomfortably warm. She fanned herself and looked away. The attraction she had always felt, but denied, for the Aussie was reasserting itself with a vengeance and that scared Mai.

Before Mai began selling herself in the streets, she had only had one boyfriend. She closed her eyes, shuddered, and tried to block the memory of him. He had been the one to turn Mai out into the streets, becoming her pimp, and selling her to his friends. She had been in her last year of middle school when all of her dreams had been shattered.

Her friend Suki had introduced Mai to one of the most handsome guys Mai had ever seen. He was a senior in high school, and he was interested in her. Mai could hardly believe it. She fell head over heels in love with the older boy before she knew it. They went on chaste dates, and he had never did anything more than kiss her cheek goodnight.

One night, he invited Mai and Suki out to a movie. It was the night that had changed Mai's life forever. Mai realized too late that Suki had betrayed her by introducing her to him. Mai was to take Suki's place as his 'girl'. That night, Mai's 'boyfriend' and his friends took turns raping her. The next day, she was put on the streets. Mai was told by her 'boyfriend' that the only way out for her would be to find him another virgin sacrifice to take her place just as Suki had done with her. Mai hardened her heart against the streets. She would endure the situation, refusing to put another girl through what Suki had done to her. She eventually had to drop out of school because of the beatings and the nature of her "job". She lived the life for three years before a trick gave her a duel deck and a way out. Mai was able to disappear from the gang without a trace and covered her tracks by changing her last name.

Mai became a loner, refusing anyone to get close to her. She hated and feared all men until she met Joey, Yuugi and the gang. They were slowly able to chip away the ice that covered Mai's heart and make her feel loved. She went back to school with Joey and Serenity's help and made something of her life. Mai still had a deep seated fear of men which caused her to push anyone else away, including Valon.

She looked back to Joey and Valon. Valon smiled at her warmly. Mai looked away quickly. She hated the way he looked at her now. He looked at her the way Joey did. She wanted him to look at her like he did when they first met. She wanted him to help her get over this fear. She wanted him to love her. Mai hugged herself to try and stop the trembling. She wasn't worthy of his love, though. Mai felt a tear slip down her cheek. She knew she had missed her chance with Valon. She heard him tell Joey that he had a lover. Mai tried to harden herself against the pain, but she was unable to do it.

Joey looked over at Mai. He was about to tell her he was ready to start when he noticed her crying silently. He rushed over to her and dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth. Mai turned her face into his chest and cried. Valon stood next to them feeling helpless.

Joey continued to hold Mai and sooth her. Mai clutched at Joey like he was her lifeline. Joey had seen Mai cry like this before. It was after she had first met Valon. Joey knew she could love the Aussie, but she was afraid to trust him.

Valon stood next to the blonds with a stricken look on his face. He was only used to seeing the tough Mai Valentine, not the vulnerable one Joey now had in is arms. Valon wanted to take her into his arms and protect her. He heard Mia say "It hurts so much," and he wanted to destroy anything that dared to touch his Mai.

"I know it hurts, Mai. I know," Joey said as he continued to rock her back and forth. He squeezed her tightly. Mai cried even harder. Joey held on to Mia until she couldn't cry anymore. He turned to Valon and said, "You can go change. I think we'll do this tomorrow." Valon hesitated for a minute before walking out of the room.

Joey pulled away from Mai a little and looked into her swollen eyes. She had mascara running down her cheeks, and dark rings around her eyes. She looked like a crying raccoon. Mai saw the look on Joey's face and gave him a watery smile. "That bad, huh?" she asked as she wiped away the makeup with his shirt tail.

"Hey, that's Kaiba's, not mine," Joey warned. Mai snorted and continued to wipe her eyes. When she was done Joey asked, "Are you ready to tell me what that was about?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about old times," Mai evaded.

"Bullshit, Mai. It's me remember. Now tell me," Joey insisted.

Mai looked away from Joey. "I'm so confused, Joe. I want him to want me, but I want him to stay away from me. I want to see him every day, but I also never want to see him again. I hate the way he makes me feel, but I crave it. But what I hate the most is how he looks at me now. He looks at me like a friend. I'm not worthy of him, especially because of my past but…"

"You stop that right there, Mai! You know that's bullshit!" Joey said angrily. He knew Mai said this not because she wanted someone to affirm her worth, she said it because she actually believed it. "Valon would be lucky to have you. You're smart, sexy, beautiful the list goes on and on," he said as he shook her lightly.

"My past…" Mai began

"Is your past," Joey finished for her. "Valon's not the type to hold someone's past against them"

"But, I'm dirty. He won't want me," Mai said hopelessly.

"Why don't you let him decide that Mai. If he's the guy I think he is, your past won't matter to him and if it does, then fuck him. Who needs him?" Joey said.

"I'm scared, Joe," Mai whispered.

"I know, Mai, but do you want to continue to live with what ifs?" Joey asked.

They sat in silence for a while with Mai continuing to sit in Joey's lap and think. She pulled away from Joey and stood up. She reached down to help Joey up. "Why have you been blanking out so much lately? Tristan still giving you trouble?" Mai asked.

Joey knew from experience that this was one of Mai's coping defenses. He sighed mentally. Mai had been pushed hard enough for one day he figured so he let it go. He snorted aloud. "No, thank God." Joey smirked. "I told you Duke would get to him. They've called off every day this week claiming they were sick and in bed."

Mai gave a short bark of laughter, "I don't doubt the bed part! What about your manga, though. Won't you get behind?"

"Nah, I'm ahead of schedule as always and the last thing I want is to draw Tristan's boner for real. I hope they get it all out of their system before coming back to work or I'll have to find more models," Joey said. He smiled when he heard Mai laugh genuinely.

Mai's laughter wound down. She could always count on Joey to make her feel better. She hugged him to her and said, "I love you, Joey."

"I know," he squeezed her, "I love you too Mai."

"What's got you so distracted then if it's not Tristan," she asked as they parted.

Joey frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to and he knew the only person he would talk to it about was Mai. "Last night I got a new idea for a book and was typing out the outline on my laptop. Kaiba came into my office to ask if I was ready to come to bed. I stood up to stretch and take off my glasses, but Kaiba told me to come to bed and keep the glasses on. When I asked him why, he said because he wanted to fuck Katsuya Jounouchi. I just realized that Kaiba will never love me. That's why I'm so happy for Duke. He's wanted Tristan for as long as I've loved Kaiba. I want my friends to be loved and happy, all of my friends," Joey said as he stroked Mai's cheek.

"But Joey, you are Katsuya," Mai said.

"No, I'm Joey Wheeler, former street rat. Katsuya is the author Kaiba bought a shitty little publishing house at an outrageous price to meet. Kaiba will do anything to have him. Even put up with me."

"Joey, you're talking like a schizophrenic. Katsuya is you. You can't separate the two," Mai said.

"But my past…"

"Is your past," Mai finished. She squeezed Joey's hand. "You'll always have me no matter what," Mai said.

Joey smiled at her, "I'm gonna go check on the twins. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be," Mai said. Joey turned and left the room. Mai took a deep breath and started toward the changing room to get out of the annoying dress. As she turned, she bumped into Valon. "Sorry," Mai mumbled looking at anything besides his face. She was mortified that she had cried in front of him. She started to pass him, but his hand shot out to hold her in place. Mai began to panic a little. She pulled away and Valon let her.

"I just wanna talk to you Mai," Valon said as he held up his hands.

"There's nothing much to talk about, Valon. I'm going to change," Mai said as she started to walk to the changing room again.

"To hell with this," Valon said as he grabbed Mai by the shoulders and gently pulled her into his arms. Mai stiffened and fought to get loose. Valon held her gently but firmly. He stroked her back and sighed deeply. He had always wanted to hold Mai. He stroked her hair and inhaled its scent.

Mai placed her hands on his chest and tried to put some distance between them. "Let me go, Valon."

"No. I have you where I want you now Mai," he said.

Mai pushed harder against him. "What do you want from me, Valon? A quick lay? Do you want me to be your whore?" she choked out. "What about your lover? Even if I don't deserve better she does."

"What lover, Mai? I love you, I always have. I've wanted to tell you for a month now, but Wheeler said you needed time to get used to me. I can't wait anymore though. Please, Mai, be mine." He bent down to kiss her but she turned her face to the side.

"You don't want me, Valon. I'm no good," Mai said sadly. "I'm not what you need, and I don't know if I can give you what you want. I want to, but I don't think I can. It would better if you forgot about me and find someone that can love you the way you deserve."

Valon gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "You told me to find someone else years ago after we met but it's no good Mai. You're the only one for me. I love you and I don't care what I have to do to prove it."

"There are things you don't know about me, Valon, bad things. Things I've done to survive and things I've been made to do. I'm damaged, dirty." Mai felt tears running down her face. He was going to leave her now that she told him just enough for him to guess about her past.

"I know about your past, Mai," Valon said quietly. "That's what Dartz used to get to you. It never mattered to me. You know I've done some really bad stuff when I was younger too and I didn't have any excuse. Do you hold it against me?"

"No," Mai whispered.

"I love you, Mai. Your past doesn't matter," Valon said.

"What if I can't…?" Mai began.

"You will," Valon said with confidence. "We'll go at your pace." He brushed his fingers against her bottom lip. "Wanna try a kiss," he winked at her.

Mai nodded mutely. She tensed as Valon pulled her closer, her breathing became shallow and labored. "I'm scared, Valon," she whimpered.

"I'll take care of you, Mai," Valon promised. He leaned down placing feather light kisses along her forehead and eyelids as Mai's eyes slid closed. Valon moved slowly not wanting to spook her. He held his passion in check as he moved to place kisses on her cheek and jaw line. He felt Mai clutch at his arm as he nipped her earlobe. He moved his lips back along her cheek to her mouth. He brushed his lips over hers once, twice before settling fully. He kissed her gently, tentatively at first letting her take control.

Mai clutched at Valon for support. She expected to feel queasy at the first touch of his lips, but she felt like she was floating instead. She broke off the kiss, fearing what Valon would do next. He pulled her deeper into his embrace and sighed contentedly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he said as he traced lazy circles on her back. Mai relaxed again. Valon chuckled as he felt her relax. "I told you that we'll go slow, Mai." He held her at arm's length and said, "Go out on a date with me."

Mai looked at him warily. Valon put his hand over his heart and said, "I promise no contact unless you want it."

"Okay," Mai said after a few minutes, "But I'm not going in this damned dress. I have to go change." Valon let her go. "Wait for me downstairs," she called back. She closed the door to the change room and slid down it. Her heart was beating wildly and she had a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Mai had never felt like this with anyone she had ever been with. When she turned a trick, all they wanted to do was get off as soon as possible or be cruel and try to hurt her. The desire she felt made her even more afraid of Valon. He could destroy her if she wasn't careful. By the time she was dressed and her makeup fixed, Mai had convinced herself that calling off the date was for the best.

As Mai came down the stairs she saw Valon waiting for her. He saw the shadow of doubt in her eyes and smiled gently at her. "I knew if I left you alone, you would find a way to get out of our date." He shook his head, "Come on Mai. One date, no contact, after that if you don't want to see me again I'll go back to Australia."

Mai felt a pain in her chest at the thought of never seeing him again. She nodded agreement. Joey turned the corner and stopped short when he saw the two of them. "I was just coming up to check on you," he said, "Everything ok?"

Mai nodded. She avoided looking at Joey when she said, "Valon's taking me out on a date."

"Really," Joey said as he looked at Valon. Valon could feel the warning in that look.

"Nothing to get your knickers in a twist over, mate, Mai will be the one running the show," Valon said.

Joey gave Valon another hard look before turning to Mai, "Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"I want to try," Mai said quietly.

Joey nodded. He turned back to Valon to lay down ground rules but the Aussie threw his hands up and said, "I already know, mom! We're going at Mai's pace and I won't do anything to make her uncomfortable. You know what she means to me."

Joey nodded, satisfied. He helped Mai into her coat and followed her to the door. "Call me later," he said and kissed her on the cheek. After closing the door, Joey went to find the twins. He spent the rest of the evening playing with the twins until they went down for their nap.

After the twins went to sleep, Joey went to his office. He rubbed the small of his back and put on his glasses. He sat down and began to work. Joey worked through dinner and late into the night as was his usual when he started to write. He only stopped typing when the twins came in to kiss him goodnight.

Joey worked until his muscles became too stiff for him to continue to sit. He saved his progress and stood up stretching against the cramped muscles. Joey went into the adjoining bedroom to take a hot shower. He looked toward the bed and saw Kaiba laying there asleep. He grabbed his robe and went into the bathroom as quietly as possible. After his shower, Joey went back into the room and got into bed quietly. He had just let out his breath when Kaiba rolled on top of him. "I thought you were going to work all night," Kaiba said.

"Sorry I woke you up," Joey said his breathing quickened as Kaiba began to untie his robe.

"Wasn't asleep," Kaiba murmured. He slowly edged the robe off of Joey's shoulder nipping at the exposed flesh.

Joey shuddered and leaned into the touch. "I lost track of time. I was worried about Mai. She went on a date with Valon."

Kaiba grunted. He continued to kiss and undress Joey. Joey spread his thighs and Kaiba settled between them. Kaiba licked Joey's ear, "Call her in the morning. Tonight this is the only thing going on." He kissed Joey breathless. Joey wrapped his legs around Kaiba's back and closed his eyes in blissful surrender.

The next morning, Joey found himself in bed alone. He stretched languidly and smiled at the memory of last night's lovemaking. He still felt hot this morning. A simple touch from Kaiba could make him burn for a lifetime. Joey looked at his clock and yawned. Mai should be here by now. Oh shit, Mai! He had totally forgotten his friend.

Joey threw off the covers, got dressed and bolted down the stairs. He skidded to a stop when he saw Mai sitting at the dining room table next to Valon eating breakfast with the twins. "Rise and shine, snookum," Mai said. "I see that you were really worried last night," she laughed and pointed at the love bites along his neck.

Joey's face flamed as images of naked Kaiba filled his mind. "I was working late, then…"

"Then you weren't," Mai laughed. She loved to tease Joey. She could see the guilt on her best friend's face. Smiling she said, "You don't have to feel guilty, Joe. Last night was nice. We have another date tonight."

Valon smiled tenderly down at Mai with all the love he felt for her. He turned back to Joey and smiled knowingly, "Yeah, so we need to get this cover done so we _**all**_ have more free time."

Joey blushed deeper, "Asshole."

Valon laughed and kissed the top of Mai's head. "I'll be waiting upstairs, love," he said. Valon walked past Joey and patted his shoulder.

Joey sat down and poured a cup of coffee. "I didn't forget about you, Mai. I just started working and… You were supposed to call me last night anyway!" Joey finished defensively.

Mai placed her hand on top of Joey's. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm better than fine actually. Valon was a gentleman and he let me control everything. After the date he took me home and saw me in. He wants to build trust. He said he wants me forever," Mai blushed.

"You deserve forever, Mai," Joey said as he squeezed her hand.

Mai smiled. "He knows about my past and he still wants me."

Joey gulped down his coffee and grabbed Mai's hand. "Let's get going. I can finish this cover in a couple of weeks and then you guys can get on with your 'free time' activities."

"JOSEPH WHEELER!" Mai yelled as he pulled her up the stairs to the art room.

Kaiba heard the irate shriek of the blonde and thought to himself, the harpy deck she always used to play with really fitting since she screeched like one. Kaiba sat back in his chair for a minute before getting up and headed down the hall. He went to the twins' bedroom and opened the door. He had watched Joey for the past month with the kids and decided that he wanted to give it a try. They were happily bouncing around on the bed and laughing with each other.

"Hello, daddy,"Miyuki said as she bound off the bed and ran to Kaiba.

Kaiba picked her up n his arms, "Hey there princess. Mommy's going to be working again tonight so how 'bout you, Mizuki and me go out and shop?" Kaiba felt foolish as he talked to the twins. Mokuba had given him parenting books after he had hired a nanny and tutors for the kids. Mokuba had reminded that while he did a good job raising him, he had done it as a brother but he was now a parent. Mokuba reminded Kaiba that Joey was a hands on type of parent who took his role very seriously. Kaiba had read each book twice over the past month, but was still uncomfortable.

He knew Joey would be busy with the book cover for the rest of the afternoon and wanted to spend some "hands on" time with the kids himself. This new role frustrated Kaiba to no end. He was a provider and protector by nature but being deprived of the love of a parent during his formative years, he was unsure of how to show love to anyone other than Mokuba and so he paid people to provide the nurturing that children need.

"We wanna play, though. You wanna play with us, daddy?" Miyuki asked as Kaiba transferred her to his hip.

Kaiba furrowed his brows and his palms began to sweat. Play, the dreaded word. He never played when he was a child, and he didn't even have any idea of how to begin. He felt a small hand slip into his and give a squeeze. He looked down and saw Mizuki's solemn face looking up at him.

"It's okay, daddy. We'll help you," he promised. He pulled Kaiba further into the room as he carried Miyuki.

Kaiba swallowed nervously, "What are we playing?" he asked.

"Hide'N'Seek!" Miyuki shouted. "We hide and you find us. It's fun!"

"What do I do?" Kaiba asked.

"Hide your eyes and count to ten, then come find us," Mizuki said.

"Okay," Kaiba said. He closed his eyes and started to count. "One, two, three…"

"Slower!" Mizuki said as he and Miyuki ran around the room getting into their hiding spots.

Kaiba slowed the count down. When he finally got to ten he opened his eyes and looked around the room for the twins. The room was full of closets, cupboards, trunks, and other nooks and crannies to hide in but Mizuki was "hiding" in a large pile of stuffed animals and Miyuki was "hiding" behind him. Kaiba said, "I see you," and pointed to the poorly hidden twins.

"No fair, daddy! You peeked!" Miyuki began to cry.

"Mommy never finds us," Mizuki said, "He always gived up."

Kaiba slapped his forehead mentally. Of course Joey would give up. He was building their self-esteem. Kaiba pulled Miyuki into an awkward hug. "I just got lucky, princess. Let's play again."

"No peeking?" she sniffed.

"No peeking," Kaiba said. He put his hands over his eyes and counted slowly determined to fight his natural instincts. "Ten," he uncovered his eyes and much to his horror, the twins had gone back to their last "hiding" spot. Kaiba groaned and pretended to look for them.

"He won't find us this time, Mizuki," Miyuki whispered loudly to her brother.

"Shhhhh," Mizuki whispered to his giggling sister.

Kaiba gave a small smile as he moved around the room. He continued to look for the twins until he declared in a loud voice that he was unable to find them.

The twins burst from the stuffed animal pile and yelled, "We win!" They danced around Kaiba laughing. Kaiba chuckled to himself as he watched them. Joey had done such a great job as their parent. The twins were loving, bright, happy, and well adjusted. Kaiba felt a pang of disappointment at missing their first three years. He would have liked to have been there from the beginning. As that thought formed in his head, he realized that he wanted to be their father and not just because of his obsessive love for Joey, but because it was as easy to love the twins as it was to love his kitten. They brought light to his life with their optimism, loyalty, and loving natures. They made him feel needed, wanted, and he needed them too.

"Again, let's play again," the twins chanted as they circled him.

Kaiba covered his eyes and began to count again. He smiled to himself and thought 'This playing thing isn't so tough'.

Joey knocked on Kaiba's study door. He poked his head in and found the room empty. Joey raised an eyebrow, Kaiba never came out of this room until dinner time. Joey thought that if the mansion caught on fire, Kaiba would stay in the study going over his spread sheets and reports. He left the room and started to their bedroom to see if Kaiba was there. He was stopped when he looked down the hall towards the twins' room and saw Mokuba standing in the doorway peeking into the room.

"What's up, Mokie?" Joey asked as he approached him.

"It's the damnedest thing. I think Seto's _**playing**_," Mokuba said as his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. The only games he ever remembered seeing Seto play were chess, go, and duel monsters, but there he sat; _**the **_Seto Kaiba, feared billionaire super business tycoon, playing pretend.

Kaiba was sitting at the round table, looking uncomfortable, dressed in a straw hat and an apron that Miyuki demanded he wear. His name was Mrs. Teapot and they were having a tea party. He looked around the table at the 'guests'. Mizuki was dressed in one of his suit jackets, hat, and tie and Miyuki was dressed in a frilly princess dress. They also had a teddy bear and two dolls seated at the table to fill all of the seats. Kaiba poured pretend tea and listened to princess Miyuki tell stories about scandals that involved other dolls and toys.

Joey stood there blinking in disbelief. He looked at his watch and his eyes almost fell out of his head. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Kaiba was playing. The apocalypse was sure to come any day. "How long has this been going on?" he asked Mokuba.

"I've been here off and on for about two hours checking up on things," Mokuba said. He snapped a picture with his camera, "This one's going in the family album for sure."

Joey elbowed Mokuba and turned his head and looked at his children playing with the love of his life. He felt pain in his heart, because he knew it wouldn't last. Joey mentally shook himself and knocked on the door before entering. Mokuba shook his fist at Joey for ruining his good time and snuck off down the hall to hide his camera.

"Hey guys, time for a nap," he said as he kissed each one on the forehead.

Mizuki yawned, "But mommy, I'm not tired."

"Me neither," Miyuki said as she rubbed her eyes.

Kaiba cursed as he watched them. He should have realized they were so sleepy. That's what parents do. "Do as your mother said and take a nap. We'll play again tomorrow."

"Promise?" Miyuki asked as she yawned.

"I promise," Kaiba answered.

Mizuki hugged his daddy tightly and said, "Thank you for playing with us, daddy."

Kaiba felt a tug on his heart strings. He didn't know why or how the twins could love someone as hard as him, he just knew that he liked the feeling and he was starting to feel the same way. He hugged the little boy and girl to him, "You're welcome. Now sleep." He helped Joey tuck them in and turned on the nightlight to cast shadows of circus animals throughout the room and play a lullaby.

Joey pulled the door closed behind them as they left. He noticed Kaiba rubbing soreness out of his stiff muscles. "Come with me," he said as he tugged on his hand.

Kaiba rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I have to get back to work."

"It'll only take a few minutes," Joey said as he led Kaiba to their room.

"If we're going in there, I'm sure it'll take more than a few minutes, kitten."

Joey's face flamed and he kept it hidden from Kaiba. When they reached their room, he pushed Kaiba through the door and closed it behind them. He folded his hands together and asked Kaiba, "What were you doing?"

"What do you mean? I was playing with the twins," Kaiba said as he continued to rub his neck.

Joey stood in front of Kaiba and pulled the straw hat off of his head and the apron followed. 'Fuck!' Kaiba thought, 'I did not just walk through the hall with this on.' Joey pushed him on the bed, rolled him onto his stomach, straddled his hips, and proceeded to give him one of the best back rubs he'd ever had.

"I saw that, I was wondering why you were playing with them," Joey said as he worked on a knotted muscle in Kaiba's shoulder.

Kaiba groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. He almost forgot what they were talking about. "You honestly expect me to ignore them?" he asked.

"Yes," Joey said. "I want to keep them out of this as much as possible." He moved lower on Kaiba's back.

"Tell me, kitten, how would you feel if you were a child who had just found their daddy and he acted like a dick? Wouldn't you be hurt?"

Joey frowned. Kaiba had him there. "I just don't want them to be devastated when we lose you," Joey said quietly.

Kaiba clenched his jaw to bite back the words that sprang to his lips. Once he felt calm enough to respond, he said, "I won't disappoint them." He closed his eyes and felt the magic of Joey's fingers as they ran over his tense muscles.

Joey concentrated on working out the muscles on Kaiba's back as he thought of what he wanted to say next. He heard Kaiba snore lightly and stopped his hands. Joey sat back on his heels and smiled sadly at the overworked CEO. Kaiba would never understand the fears he had. Kaiba thought that money would be able to sooth the broken hearts of the twins when he throws them out. "I wish you could understand," he said quietly.

He climbed off of Kaiba and returned to the art room to work on the book cover some more before dinner. He had several already finished; he had just been dragging the whole thing out for Mai to realize that Valon really loved her. Joey worked steadily for a while longer before stopping to get cleaned up.

He opened the door to his bedroom and saw Kaiba lying in their bed with his arms around the twins. They must have come in after he went back to work. Joey went to the bed and lay down on the other side of Mizuki and wrapped his arms around the twins as well. He closed his eyes and dreamed.

_**Chapter 8 down. This chapter used to be so much shorter than it is now. Nystea, you wanted more interaction between Kaiba and the kids, so I added that. It was really a challenge to do and try to keep Kaiba in character. I brought Valon into the story for Mai, because there are many survivors of rape, incest, or just those who have been labeled slut or whore in the past that have struggled with the same issues of worth that Mai struggled with in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Keep reading and I'll keep writing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joey lifted the cover from the canvas and stood back to let Mrs. Ramsey see the finished product. She came forward and reached towards the painting that would eventually become her book jacket. "Mr. Wheeler, it's beautiful. Valon told me you were talented, but I had no idea," she said. She knew the jacket could have been done sooner if she had done photographs, but she was an old fashioned kind of girl. Besides, if she had done that, her beloved nephew wouldn't now have the girl of his dreams.

"Thank you, ma'am it was my pleasure. Thank you for letting me do it," Joey said.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, I'm due back in Melbourne this evening," she motioned the mover forward to secure her painting. Joey walked with her to the foyer. "I'll be in touch for other covers, Mr. Wheeler," she shook Joey's hand. Joey walked her to her car and helped her in. He waved as the car drove away.

Joey went back into the house and closed the door leaning against it. Kaiba was at work, the twins were napping, and Mai was on a day date with Valon. He walked into the game room and turned on the TV. He picked up his sketch pad and started to draw what he could on his manga without Tristan and Duke. Last week the two of them had shown up for work finally. Joey had been cutting their sessions short because the two of them were moving in together. Joey could draw most of the manga out now that the rough sketches were done. He smiled to himself. He was three quarters through his new book, the book cover was done, and his manga was at least six months ahead. Life was good.

Joey continued to draw when a special announcement cut into the programming. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for the following announcement. Has the most eligible playboy bachelor finally decided to settle down? Our reports say it is true. The billionaire mogul Seto Kaiba has been spotted in a jewelry store picking out an engagement ring for some lucky…"

Joey turned off the TV and sat in shocked silence. It was over, Kaiba was done with him. He was getting married. Nausea overwhelmed Joey and he ran to the bathroom making it just in time. He sat on the floor with his back against the tub. He threaded his hands through his hair hanging his head between his knees. They had been together for close to two months now. Kaiba had been spending less time in his office, and more time with the family. Joey had thought it would last a little longer. He snorted at his thoughts, Kaiba never promised him forever. Joey heard the doorbell and got up to wash his face.

'Shit, this is never going to work,' the woman thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the couch in the sitting room waiting for Joey.

Joey came around the corner and saw the beautiful woman sitting on the couch and his heart fell. He moved into the room and said in a small voice, "You're Kaiba's fiancée I take it."

A slight frown creased her brow before it smoothed out. She used his assumption and smiled evilly, "And you must be my fiancé's bed warmer." She got off of the couch and circled around Joey. "No different than his other whores except you're a man. I have to applaud Seto, though. He's experiencing all kinds of sexual pleasure now so he can be a faithful husband to me later. He does love me so," the woman gushed. She knew she had struck gold when she saw the hurt look on Joey's face. She stopped in front of him and her eyes hardened. "Seto sent me here to tell you that your services are no longer required. He would have come himself, but he's busy with work and wanted me to take care of such an insignificant matter. You are to leave now and take your brats with you. I will be back within the hour and you'd better be gone." With that she swept from the room.

Joey stood still in the middle of the room not breathing. He thought that he died from the pain that choked him when Kaiba's fiancée spoke, but his broken heart continued to beat. He moved numbly up the stairs and packed a bag for him and the kids and called for a taxi from the bedroom. He looked around the room and felt a pang of longing. A tear slipped down his cheek and he brushed it away. He wanted to call Kaiba at the office and beg him to let him and the twins stay, beg him not to throw them away. Tell him no one will ever love him as much as he does. He hung his head in defeat as he struggled for something to say to the twins when they find out that Kaiba was kicking them out of his life after they had become so close to him.

Joey slung the bag over his shoulder and went to get the kids from the Mrs. Yamada. He thanked her for taking such good care of them before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs with his twins in each arm and out the door to where the taxi was waiting.

Mrs. Yamada watched from the window as Joey put the twins into the taxi and climbed in. As the taxi drove away, she called Roland. "Mr. Roland, you need to get here as soon as you can. Mr. Wheeler was acting strange. He took the children as well as a bag and just left in a taxi."

"I'll look into it right away thank you, Mrs. Yamada," he said before he hung up. He pulled up the security feed from Kaiba mansion and watched it. He began to feel a sense of urgency as he listened to the woman's conversation with Mr. Wheeler. Roland reset the feed and ran to Kaiba's office.

Kaiba sat staring at the ring he had bought for Joey. It was masculine, yet had a touch of femininity just like Joey himself. Kaiba ran his hand through his hair. What if Joey refused the ring? He kept insisting that their relationship was a temporary one no matter what Kaiba has done to prove otherwise. Kaiba was fast running out of ideas on how to make the blond see that he loved him. He wanted Joey more than he's ever wanted anything in his life. He wanted the blond more than Kaiba Corp.

He snapped the lid on the box as Roland burst through his office door. "What is it, Roland?" Kaiba asked sharply when he saw the look on his security chief's face.

Roland cued up the security feed for Kaiba to watch. "Fuck," Kaiba swore as he watched Joey's face. He could feel himself getting angry at the blond because he believed the lying bitch so easily.

"Something's not right, Mr. Kaiba. I'm sure this was a trick to lure Mr. Wheeler out of the mansion," Roland said.

Kaiba set aside his anger. Why would anyone want to draw him out of the mansion? Feeling that Joey was in danger, he got his body moving, barking orders as he went. "Find him and the kids. Find out who this bitch was. Get my car ready."

"Where are you going, sir?" Roland asked.

"Valentines," Kaiba replied before the elevator doors shut.

Joey sat on the park bench watching the twins play. He kept his eyes averted from Mai as she continued to yell at him for leaving without an explanation from Kaiba. "What needed explaining, Mai? She made everything perfectly clear. They were getting married, he loves her, and he wants me and the kids out."

"Joey, I'm not so sure that's right. You remember all of those crazy fan girls Kaiba has always had. Maybe she was one of those."

"I don't think so, Mai. She was for real. I knew it was coming. We agreed that I'd stay until he got married. It just hurts like hell," Joey said brokenly. He refused to break down and cry in front of the twins. He looked around the park. It looked deserted for a sunny afternoon. He saw the twins talking to a woman that looked a lot like Kaiba's fiancée. He sat up straight and called out to them.

"Isn't this precious…" he heard a greasy voice ooze out over his and Mai's head. "Hello, Mai. Long time no see"

Mai paled and turned slowly. "Run," she whispered to Joey. "Get to the kids and run!"

Sugaru laughed, "Is that any way to treat your old boyfriend?" he asked as rotten saccharine dripped from his words.

"You fuckin' bastard," Joey yelled as he rushed at the source of Mai's pain.

Sugaru pulled his gun from under his jacket and shot Joey in the thigh. Mai screamed as she watched Joey crumple to the ground. Sugaru tucked his gun back into his coat and looked around. He nodded to the woman who grabbed the twins and a couple of henchmen stepped forward to pick Joey up. "Let's take this somewhere less public, shall we Mai," he asked as though she had a choice.

"Leave them here. I'll come with you if you leave them here," she bargained.

"How about this, darling, either you come now, or I splatter his brains all over that tree right there?" Sugaru said in a dangerous tone. He laughed at Mai as she staggered to her feet. "I have plans for Mr. Author and his kids. I got a buyer all lined up."

"NO!" Mai yelled.

Sugaru backhanded her and she fell silent. He grabbed her hair and pulled her face to his and kissed her. Mai almost passed out from the nausea that assailed her. "It's gonna be so good for us, Mai. You'll never want to leave. The boys and I have so much to catch up with you," he snickered as Mai paled. He pulled her along by the hair and slammed her into the back of a panel van.

Kaiba stood in the doorway of Mai's apartment. The door had been broken in and her apartment was trashed. He pressed the radio on his collar and demanded an update. "No one in sight, Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Valon is on his way up."

"Keep searching," Kaiba said as he moved around the apartment. He pulled out his cell and dialed the number for his security team. "Activate the tracking chips now call me with the location as soon as you have it," he said curtly and folded the phone putting it back in his pocket.

Valon stepped out of the elevator. He looked at the mess that was Mai's apartment and turned to Kaiba. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure yet. Someone came to the mansion claiming to be my fiancée and told Joey to get out. If I had to guess, I would say the same person behind that is behind this too." Kaiba ran a hand through his hair.

A chill ran down Valon's back as he remembered what Mai had told him about her past. "We have to find them quick, Kaiba."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Valon," Kaiba growled.

"Joey, Mai and the twins could already be dead," Valon said quietly.

Kaiba's blood ran cold. He flipped open his phone and dialed his security team again, "You better have a location or you're all fired," he snarled into the phone.

"Downtown Domino, I'm forwarding the address to your phone, sir." Kaiba hung up the phone and strode out of the room motioning Valon to follow. He slid into the car and barked the address to the driver. 'Please don't let me be too late,' Kaiba begged the fates.

Mai crawled over to Joey and held pressure on his wound. "God, Joey. I'm so sorry. Please, don't die." The twins sat huddled with each other crying in the darkness.

Joey snorted "I'm not dying. It'll take more than this," Joey said with more strength than he was feeling. He pulled the twins to him and held them close. The rocking of the van along with the blood loss was making him sick, but he took deep settling breaths.

Mai cried into his chest and apologized over and over again. "Mai, we have to calm down and think if we're gonna get out of this," Joey said. He squeezed her shoulder as he spoke. "I'll keep their attention on me and you take the kids and run when they open the doors."

Mai shook her head so violently that it felt like it was going to fall off. "I'm not leaving you here, Joe. They'll kill you."

"You have to get the kids out of here for me, Mai. I can't do it," he said firmly. As Mai continued to shake her head Joey said, "Please. Once you're away from here with them, sent the cops back."

The van stopped and the front doors opened and closed. Mai sobbed as she grabbed the twins and moved into position. When the doors opened, Joey kicked out with his good leg and started throwing punches at the thugs. Mai jumped out of the van and ran right into Sugaru. He caught her by the hair and twisted his fist in it bringing her to her knees. "One more punch, Mr. Author and they die."

Joey froze in mid swing and allowed himself to be dragged out of the van. One of the thugs pushed him towards the leader who had released Mai and caught his hand turning him around, twisting his arm up behind him. "Aki, that looks like it hurt. You're gonna have black eye in the morning," he said to one of the thugs Joey had punched in the eye.

He looked at his other thugs Joey had managed to hit. Most of them had bloodied lips and swollen eyes. "You're quite a little hellcat," Sugaru purred. "Too bad I promised you to someone already. I would love to break you." He turned to his battered henchmen and heaved a sigh of despair. "Still, you have to be punished," he lamented. Sugaru twisted and pulled on Joey's arm sharply smiling as it made a snapping sound.

Joey bit his lip hard enough to draw blood but refused to cry out. Sugaru chuckled, "It's really too bad. I would love to break that spirit." He dropped Joey's now useless left arm and it hung limply at his side with the bone sticking out at an odd angle. He pushed Joey at his henchmen who let him fall to his knees on the concrete. Joey grimaced as pain shot through his body still refused to cry out. They had a good laugh before hauling Joey up and dragging him into the abandoned building.

Mai clutched the twins refusing to give them to Sugaru. Sugaru pulled out his gun and flipped the safety off. He pointed it at Mizuki's head and raised an eyebrow. Mai picked up the twins and started into the building.

"Goddamnit Sugaru, this is not what we agreed on. Look at him. He's half dead. How can I play with him in this condition?" the man screamed as he approached Sugaru. Joey raised his head to look at the irate man. He recognized him as the sunbather from the park.

Mai noticed the flash of fear in Sugaru's eyes as the man approached and fear tore through her. If Sugaru feared this man, Joey was in danger.

Sugaru looked away and tried to think of something to placate the psychotic little man. He was the only man on earth Sugaru truly feared. "He attacked my men and almost got away. I had to do something to stop him."

"Like shoot him in the leg and break his arm? What if I took your toy and played with her, Sugaru? Would you like that?" he asked darkly.

Sugaru paled. He wanted Mai. She belonged to him. "Come on, Yoshi, she's not your type," Sugaru said trying to turn the attention away from Mai. "Besides, he won't cry out without a little help. I just made it easier for you. I know how you like your toys to cry before they break."

The psycho chuckled darkly as he looked around at the faces of Sugaru's henchmen. His new toy was indeed going to be fun. "Take him upstairs," he said to the two men holding Joey up. They began to drag him away when the twins started crying and yelling for their mommy. Yoshi turned and faced the kids. He closed his eyes and drank in their misery. He reached out and chucked each twin under the chin, "Don't worry, little ones. Mommy and I are going upstairs to play for a little while. I'll come get you when I'm done." He laughed harder when they shrank away from his touch.

Mai watched as Joey was dragged upstairs and the smaller man followed them. "What have you done?" she screamed at Sugaru.

"He found you when no one else could and his price was the author. You only have yourself to blame, Mai. You should've known you couldn't escape from me." Sugaru snapped his fingers and the woman who drew Joey out of the mansion stepped forward to take the twins from Mai.

"Suki?" Mai said not believing what she was seeing. "What…"

Suki took the twins from her resisting hands. She laughed at the stricken look on Mai's face. "These are mine," she said proudly. "They are my payment for drawing out the blond. They'll be the main attraction in my brothel along with the set of twins I have upstairs."

"They're babies," Mai choked out around her tears. Not only had she put Joey in danger, she had also doomed the twins to a life raised in a brothel. "You fucking bitch!" Mai grabbed Suki by the hair and pulled a clump from her head.

Suki put her hand over the bald, bleeding spot. She looked at the blood as she pulled her hand away. Suki drew back her hand and slapped Mai in the face, cutting her cheek with the ring she was wearing. Mai stumbled back from the force of the blow. She looked up at Suki with hatred in her eyes.

Suki let out a high pitched yelp of laughter. She bent down until she was face to face with Mai. "My, my, you look like you hate me," she crooned. Her eyes narrowed, "Never as much as I hate you, Mai. What Sugaru wanted with a half Japanese like you, I'll never know. I brought you to him because he set me up with my own business, but I would have done it anyway Miss. Goody-goody. I hated you always. I was your friend in school because all of the boys wanted your fat half Japanese ass and I wanted the boys. You might have taken Sugaru from me, but it was worth it to see you at this moment, Mai." Mai spit in her face. Suki straightened up, wiped the spit away, and grabbed the twins.

Mizuki broke free of her grasp and ran back to Mai. He kicked Sugaru in the shin and punched him dangerously close to the crotch. Sugaru slapped the boy hard across the face leaving a handprint. He laughed as the boy fell.

Mizuki stood up and squared his little shoulders. "You wait 'till daddy gets here," he warned the goon.

Sugaru laughed at the child, feeling a little uneasy. This child had the same spirit as his mommy. "No one knows you're here, little one. Now go with aunt Suki. I'll come see you when you're a little older," he threatened.

"You'll see. Mizuki's daddy will come." Suki grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Creepy fuckin' kid," Sugaru grumbled.

"He's telling the truth. Let Joey and the kids go now and Kaiba may not take revenge," Mai said reasonably knowing there was no way in hell Kaiba would let this go.

"Too late, Mai, Wheeler belongs to the psycho and the twins are goin' to the brothel when they're old enough. You never should have run from me." Sugaru began to advance on her unbuckling his pants as he came.

Mai's mind raced to find a way out of this. "Why wouldn't I run from you? I saw a whole new world of dicks out there and realized that you are hung like a tic tac. I hated when you touched me. You make me sick! I slept with all of your friends and we made fun of your baby dick," Mai screamed as she attacked his manhood.

"You fuckin' whore! Who do you think you're dealing with," Sugaru raged as his veins popped out of his neck. He advanced on Mai with his fists clenched, "Time to teach you a lesson."

Mai braced for the first blow but it was still powerful enough to knock her off of her feet. Sugaru kicked her in the ribs until she gasped for air. He jerked her up from the ground and pulled her face to face with him. Mai smiled at him and said, "You hit like a bitch." Blood poured from her mouth. She saw Sugaru draw his fist back again, felt her nose crunch, and finally blessed darkness claimed her.

Joey was pushed roughly into a chair. He was strapped in by the goons. As soon as he was secure they laughed and walked out of the room. Joey felt a fist in his hair. His head was jerked up forcibly. "Are you ready to play?" Yoshi asked. He grabbed Joey's broken arm and squeezed, twisting the loose bone. He chuckled darkly as Joey clenched his jaw.

Mizuki and Miyuki were thrust into a room and the door closed behind them. Miyuki cried and put her arms around her brother. "Miyuki's scared, Mizuki."

Mizuki hugged his sister. "Daddy's gonna come. Mizuki knows it."

Miyuki placed a hand gently on her brother's swollen cheek. "Does it hurt, Mizuki?"

"No way," he lied for her benefit. He put his chubby arms around her tighter. Suddenly there was a noise deeper in the semi-dark room. Mizuki pushed his sister behind him and stepped up to face the new danger. He would protect his sister. "Who's there?"

The scuttling noise came again, but this time it moved away. Mizuki moved towards the noise and curled his little fists preparing to fight. He moved all the way to the back of the room when he heard Miyuki scream. Mizuki ran back to his sister. Miyuki was sitting on the floor with her back to him pulling something into her arms. Mizuki looked around her to see a baby crawling onto his sister's lap. Mizuki felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see a second baby trying to crawl on him. He sat down and pulled the baby into his lap. "Where did they come from?" he asked his sister.

"Where's their mommy?" Miyuki asked.

Mizuki looked around. No one but the four of them was in the room. Mizuki said "I don't know, Miyuki. Maybe they're orpins."

Miyuki gasped and held the baby on her lap closer. "Mommy'll keep them. When we get out of here, you wanna come live with us?" she asked the baby. The baby was asleep in her lap. "He said yes. Mommy and daddy will make them our brother and sister."

"Sister?" Mizuki asked puzzled. He looked at the baby in his lap and saw that she was indeed in a dress.

"Yeah, Mizuki, boys don't wear dresses, silly," she said.

Mizuki scooted closer to his sister and waited to be rescued by their daddy.

Joey's head rocked back as the man above him punched his face and upper body. Joey kicked out at his tormentor with his good leg weakly. "Naughty, naughty mommy," he sang as he slid his hands up Joey's legs. "Should I bring that son of yours in here to _**play,**_" he said as he dug his thumb into Joey's gunshot wound. Joey hissed as the pain washed over him but he refused to cry out. Yoshi clapped his hands in delight. "Wonderful, wonderful!" he chanted excitedly. "You're a challenge."

Joey glared up at the monster, "Fuck you," he said between clenched teeth. He was afraid that if he unclenched his jaw, he would scream.

"Mmmmmm," Yoshi purred with his eyes closed, "So bloody and beautiful," he leaned in and licked the blood off of Joey's face. Joey kicked him again. He opened his eyes and smiled. "I can't have you kicking out at me every time I get close to you. We'll never get to play that way." Yoshi went over to the table where a thin spike and hammer lay. He swung the hammer back and forth as he approached the bound blond. He felt a surge of power with the fear he saw in his eyes. "Let's fix that nasty leg so we can have some fun, what do you say?"

"You're fuckin' crazy," Joey whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah. The last man who called me that has never been found and I have plans for that lover of yours to find you little by little," he cackled madly. His eyes were lit with a maniacal light. He grabbed Joey's foot and held it tightly to the floor. "Ready," he asked. He placed the spike on his foot and drove it in with a single solid strike of the hammer. Joey screamed and forced his back up against the chair trying to escape the pain.

Yoshi continued to pound the spike into Joey's foot drinking in every scream that came with each blow of the hammer. "There, all done," he said cheerfully with one last hit on the spike's head. "You can still wiggle your toes," he smiled. "Go ahead and try. I've done this a lot. So much that I can miss major organs and my playmates never lose use of their body parts. I once had a playmate that lasted three whole days." He placed the hammer under Joey's chin and smiled widely. "I bet you can last longer." He put the hammer back on the table and picked up a scalpel, "Let's see."

_**Chapter 9 down. Hope you liked it. 10 coming soon. Please read and review. Much love, JS.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaiba's car pulled up in front of an abandoned building in one of the worst sections of Domino. He opened the door of the car before it stopped. He checked his gun he kept tucked under his trench coat and screwed the silencer on it.

Roland raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Kaiba, I think it would be best if you and Mr. Valon waited out here. The team and I will go in to get Mr. Wheeler, Miss Valentine, and the twins."

"I don't pay you to think, Roland. I pay you to teach me weapons and to keep my family safe.**" **Kaiba replaced the gun into the holster. "Let's go."

"Mr. Kaiba, you really should let us…" Roland was cut off by a scream that split the air. It was definitely from a man. He looked up in time to see both Kaiba and Valon running towards the building. He called for his team to take up their positions and followed them inside.

Mai was thrown onto a rickety table and Sugaru advanced on her slowly. He twisted his hand into her shirt and ripped it open. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Wake up, bitch. I want you to enjoy this." He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down exposing his manhood. He ripped Mai's skirt and panties off. He positioned himself for his first thrust when suddenly, an arm tightened around his neck and he was dragged backwards. "Wha' the fu'," he began. He clawed at the arm and lifted his eyes to look at the owner of the arm.

Valon stood shaking with rage. "I've got Mai. Find the kids and Wheeler," he told Kaiba. He looked down at the man struggling to breathe in the crook of his arm and back to his beloved Mai. Valon was in a killing rage.

Sugaru looked around the warehouse for his men. They were scattered around the floor, taken out by Kaiba's security team. He tried to buy some time. He looked up at the man trying to choke the life out of him. "Let me go man, we'll share," Sugaru offered.

Valon's eyes darkened with fury. He twisted the neck in the crook of his arm and gave it a sharp jerk. He felt the man stop struggling. He tossed the lifeless body of the thug away from him and reached down to pick up Mai. Mai cried out in pain. Valon relaxed his grip when he realized he was holding her too tight. He covered her with a blanket and carried her battered body out of the building to where an ambulance that one of Kaiba's security team had called waited.

Kaiba reached the top of the stairs and opened the first door he came to. He felt weak with relief when he saw his children sitting on a thin blanket. The relief was quickly replaced with anger at the sight of the twin's wide fearful eyes. He stepped into the room and moved towards them. Roland followed and shut the door.

"Daddy!" the twins cried as they ran to Kaiba and threw their arms around his leg.

Kaiba fell to his knees and put his arms around his children. He felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in his eyes. He drew back to look at them again. When he saw Mizuki's face he was ready to kill. He brushed his hand gently across Mizuki's cheek. He pulled back when the boy flinched. "Who did this?" he asked as he tried to contain his anger.

Miyuki stepped forward crying and said, "The bad man did it, daddy. He hit Mizuki because Mizuki tried to help auntie Mai. Mizuki told the bad man you were going to save us."

Kaiba felt a surge of pride in his son. He turned to Roland and said, "Take them to safety."

"We gotta take the orpins too, daddy. The bad lady said we're all going to work in the brofel. The babies are too little to work, though."

Kaiba looked down and saw two little twins barely a year old crawling weakly to his twins. He wanted to kill someone because of his daughter's words. "Take them too, and find their parents." He said.

As they started for the door, it was suddenly opened. "Here you go brats. Eat up. Tomorrow you go to your new…" her words were choked off as Kaiba took hold of her neck in his hands.

"If you value your life, you won't finish that statement. Miyuki, is this the bad woman?" he asked his daughter.

"Yep, daddy, she sold us," Miyuki told him as the woman shook her head.

"Where's Joey?" he demanded. He tightened his grip on her. His eyes glittered like ice.

Suki clawed at his hand but couldn't dislodge it. She coughed and choked, trying to get some air. Her vision was getting dark around the edges. Suki pointed down the hall. "How many doors away?" he asked as he shook her. Suki held up three fingers. Kaiba threw her against the wall. He pointed to the babies that Roland held. "Where are their parents?" he asked dangerously.

"Drugs… Owed Sugaru" cough, "Couldn't pay," cough, gasp," Dead," she said quickly. She knew not to push the powerful man or he would kill her.

"Run," he said. "Run fast and run far but know this; I will find you and if you come near my family again I will kill you," Kaiba warned as two members of Roland's security team showed up to take the kids away.

Kaiba moved swiftly down the hall to the room Suki had specified followed by Roland. He kicked in the door and was shocked by the sight that met his eyes. His Joey was tied to a chair in the center of the room his arms and chest were held by thick straps. His left arm bone poked out at an odd angle and the two middle fingers on his right hand was dislocated. He had what looked like a gunshot wound to the right thigh with a scalpel stabbed into it, and a spike driven into each foot. A man stood over his love with a hammer clutched in his hand.

It took Kaiba a fraction of a second to take in this whole scene before he sprung into action. He kicked a chair that was sitting next to the door at Joey's tormentor. He ran into the room and tackled him to the ground when the psycho moved to deflect it. Kaiba straddled Yoshi and began to pound the man into the ground. Yoshi cried and begged Kaiba to let him go, but Kaiba continued to beat the man without mercy. He heard his nose break and felt his front teeth shatter, but he still continued to pummel him.

Meanwhile, Roland was trying to release Joey from the spikes that had him staked to the ground. He got the spikes out of Joey's feet and loosened the straps on his arms and chest. Joey was breathing shallowly and he was very pale. Roland looked over to where Kaiba was beating the man responsible for this to death. "Mr. Kaiba, we need to get Mr. Wheeler to the hospital," he said to his employer who continued to beat the man beneath him. Roland began to worry for Kaiba's sanity should something happen to Mr. Wheeler. Roland made sure Joey would stay in the chair before he moved away from him. He ran over to Kaiba and grabbed his hand before he could strike the man again.

Kaiba looked at his security chief with wild eyes. Roland looked down at the man who was not moving under his employer. "Mr. Kaiba, you need to see to Mr. Wheeler. He may die if we don't move soon."

Kaiba came to his senses when he heard from Roland that Joey was still alive. He spit on the gurgling man on the ground below him. "See to this piece of shit," Kaiba said as he went to Joey.

Roland nodded, "Right after you leave," he assured Kaiba. He watched as Kaiba gently lifted Joey out of the chair and left the room. Roland turned to the man lying on the floor.

Yoshi's eyes were opened and he was wheezing as he laughed. "Looks like he'll be my last," he gasped. "Ah, but he was my best. He took more punishment in thirty minutes than most of my toys took in days." He laughed at the look of disgust on Roland's face.

Roland pulled out his gun and flipped off the safety. "Rot in hell, you son of a bitch," he said then pulled the trigger. Yoshi's body stiffened for a moment then relaxed. He died with a mad smile affixed to his face. Roland put his gun back into his holster and walked out of the room. "Clean up," he said into his communicator as he walked out of the building and nodded to Kaiba who was getting into the ambulance with Joey. Kaiba nodded back before the doors closed.

At the hospital, Kaiba called Yuugi and Tea in America to get them up to speed on what was going on while Valon called Duke and Tristan.

"Tea has her last show tonight. We'll catch the red-eye and be there by the morning," Yuugi said. "Tell Joey to hang in there."

"Right," Kaiba said lifelessly. He flipped his phone closed and paced the length of the hospital waiting room.

A doctor came out of the double doors and walked up to Kaiba and Valon. "Miss. Valentine is doing well. Her bones have been set and she's been medicated for her pain. If you'll follow me, I can show you to her room."

Valon shook his head. "She's safe. That's all I need for now, doc. I'll wait here with him," he tossed his head in Kaiba's direction.

Kaiba shook his head, "Go on. I'll be fine. Roland will be here with Mokuba soon." He watched as Valon followed the doctor.

Five minutes later, Roland, Mokuba, Tristan and Duke walked into the hospital. Joey's friends and Mokuba looked shaken and Kaiba could only surmise that Roland had already told them everything. "How is he?" Tristan asked in a strained voice.

"I don't know yet. Still waiting for the doctor," said Kaiba as he continued to pace.

The pediatrician came out and approached Kaiba next. She smiled kindly at him as she saw his worried face. "Mr. Kaiba? The kids are fine. Mizuki has an ice pack to his cheek and some ibuprofen for pain. He's got all of the nurses oohing and ahing all over him. He's quite a boy, trying to protect his family. He has a lot of faith in you sir, you're his hero. If it's okay with you, I want to keep them both overnight for observation."

"Is there a problem, doctor?" Kaiba asked worry causing his face to strain.

"No, sir, it's just a precaution I want to take. Mizuki was hit pretty hard and I want to make sure there's no permanent damage done. Miyuki refuses to leave him. I figured you would be staying here with Mr. Wheeler. They should be able to leave with you in the morning," she said.

Kaiba felt a rush of relief. "Of course, doctor. What about the other set of twins we found there?" he asked.

The doctor shook her head sadly and said, "They're malnourished and dehydrated, but all in all they're healthy. I have to contact the authorities and inform them. Miyuki and Mizuki are calling them their brother and sister, they won't allow anyone to take them away from them."

Kaiba nodded his head thoughtfully, "How old are they doctor?"

"My best guess would be eight months old. They're crawling, but don't speak and judging by growth charts, it's the best estimate."

"I see," Kaiba said quietly. "I would appreciate it if you can arrange for them to stay in the room with my children for now. I think it would benefit all of them."

"Of course I'll arrange it. Would you like to go see them now, Mr. Kaiba?" the doctor asked

Kaiba struggled for a moment before Mokuba stepped up and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll go, Seto. You wait here for news about Joey," he said before he moved away.

"Thanks, Mokie," Kaiba said quietly.

"Take me to the hero," Mokuba said to the doctor. He laughed at her stories about the twins as she led him away.

Kaiba continued to pace until he thought he would go mad. Where was that fucking doctor? He became more anxious and testy as the time dragged on. Duke and Tristan held on to each other as they watched the door. Roland stood silently by.

The surgeon came out of the double doors. He pulled the surgery cap from his head and approached the water cooler to get a drink. Kaiba felt a cold numbing chill run down his spine. It wasn't good; he knew the doctor was stalling for time to think about how to console the friends and family. He stood motionless waiting for the doctor to come to him. If it was bad news, he refused to go to it. It would come to him.

The surgeon walked up to the wall of formidable men. "Mr. Kaiba," he said. Kaiba stepped forward and nodded for the doctor to continue. "The surgery was a success. Mr. Wheeler's arm was broken in two places, but it was able to be set. His fingers were set and taped up. The gunshot wound missed the femoral artery by mere millimeters. The wound was cleansed and sewn up. The wounds on his feet missed any nerves and tendons. They were cleansed and sewn as well. The person who did this to him had intimate knowledge of the human body, and was able to avoid doing permanent damage. Mr. Wheeler also lost a lot of blood. He received four units in the OR. All in all I would say Mr. Wheeler is very lucky to be alive right now."

"You mean he's gonna be ok?" Tristan asked as he held on to Duke.

"Yeah, he'll have to be in rehab for a few weeks, but he'll make a full recovery" the doctor said. "Follow me and I'll take you to the recovery room."

Kaiba was weak with relief. He was so happy, he even let Joey's friends hug him. He almost ran to the recovery room to Joey. "You can only stay for a few minutes," Kaiba heard the doctor say.

"Not bloody likely," Kaiba grumbled as he followed the doctor. "I'm his husband." The doctor pulled back the curtain and motioned Kaiba forward. He was unprepared for the emotions that threatened to choke him when he walked into the room. The sight of Joey in the hospital bed was one that Kaiba would remember until the day he died. His battered face was pale save for the briuses, and his eyes were swollen. He went to the bed and stroked his beloved's face, pushing his hair from his forehead. His blue eyes glittered with unshed tears. He sat down in the chair and gently took Joey's taped right hand in his needing to touch him, to make sure he was real. Duke and Tristan stood on the other side of the bed, Tristan holding his other hand.

"Joey, can you hear me?" Tristan asked. "Squeeze my hand if you can," he coaxed.

Kaiba felt Joey give a small squeeze against his hand and it was the sweetest feeling in the world. Tristan lifted tear soaked eyes to Duke and said, "He squeezed."

The three of them sat together in the room in silence until the orderly came to move Joey into a private room Kaiba had arranged for him. Kaiba left Joey's side long enough to kiss the twins goodnight and give Mokuba an update on Joey's progress.

By the time visiting hours were called, Kaiba had settled into a big recliner at Joey's bedside holding his hand and refusing to sleep just in case Joey woke up. Kaiba pulled out his phone to call Roland. "The babies Mizuki and Miyuki found," he began, "I want you to make a "generous donation" to whatever official and see that they are given my name," Kaiba said tiredly into the phone.

"It's already done, sir. Miss. Miyuki told me they were her brother and sister so I took it upon myself to see to the matter already. I thought that you would want her to have her wish. You should rest now, Mr. Kaiba," Roland said gruffly. "I'm glad to hear Mr. Wheeler will be all right."

"Thank you, Roland," Kaiba said to his man. He closed his phone and relaxed into the chair. As the night wore on, he asked the nurses who came in so many questions about Joey's treatments, they sent a private nurse to tend Joey. He asked the nurse for pain medication when she came in to hang Joey's antibiotic because he heard Joey whimper. She finally got Joey settled to satisfy Kaiba and practically ran from the room to escape the formidable man. Kaiba finally relaxed when he saw Joey was sleeping deeply.

"Seto," he heard Joey whisper. "Love you… Don't leave me." Joey was locked in a nightmare that only he could see.

Kaiba kissed Joey's forehead as a tear he had been holding in slipped past his defenses. "Have faith in me kitten, I love you," he whispered.

Joey clung to Kaiba's hand and refused to let go.

_**I know, short chapter. I still hope you like it. Please read and review. Love to all!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joey opened his eyes slightly as the morning sun burrowed into his brain. "Mommy!" he heard on his left side. He turned his head in that direction and saw his twins standing in the chair beside his bed as Duke and Tristan held on to them so they wouldn't fall. Joey's eyes filled with tears as he reached for his babies. He awkwardly pulled both of them onto the bed and held them tight.

"Mommy, daddy said that we weren't apposed to get in bed with you!" Miyuki said.

Mizuki placed a tiny hand on his mommy's face. "Does it hurt mommy?" he asked

Joey let the tears fall. He smiled weakly at his son, "No, baby, it doesn't hurt," he lied. He saw the large bruise that covered Mizuki's cheek. Joey choked back a sob as he stroked his son's cheek.

"It's okay, mommy. It doesn't even hurt today," Mizuki said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want you to get hurt," Joey said as tears ran down his face.

Mizuki blinked back tears, "I'm sorry, mommy. I was scared at you and auntie Mai. The bad man said he was going to take you away…" Mizuki started to cry.

"Mommy's not mad at you, son. He's mad at the man who hurt you," Kaiba said from the doorway. He picked up Mizuki and squeezed him. "Mommy's proud of you," Kaiba said firmly. Joey nodded mutely. "Now go help Mokuba with your brother and sister." He helped the twins off of the bed so they would not hurt Joey, smiling as they ran out the door.

Joey looked at Kaiba. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but the only one that came out was, "Brother and sister?"

Kaiba nodded. "It seems like the kids found another set of twins in that hell hole where you were held captive. They're not even a year old. Miyuki and Mizuki refused to leave without them. Their parents were killed by the gang that kidnapped you, Mai and the kids. This morning I adopted them and became part of the family."

Joey felt a pain in his heart. "You and your fiancée will be happy, no doubt."

"Goddamnit!" Kaiba yelled before getting control of his emotions. He counted to ten and took a deep breath. "That thing you are calling my fiancée was one of your kidnappers. She owned a brothel that specialized in fraternal twin sex. She was going to use the kids as an attraction in her establishment when they were old enough."

Joey felt the world go dark and he fell back on to his bed. "She was going to use my babies?" he closed his mind against the thought. He felt nauseated. Kaiba called for the nurse to come medicate Joey. After the nurse left the room, Joey asked, "Where is she now?"

"She's holed up in a brothel in China. I have eyes on her all of the time. She won't ever be able to come close to you or the kids again."

"What happened to those guys?" Joey asked.

"Don't ask," Kaiba said. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Where are the babies?" Joey asked trying to find safer ground. Kaiba opened the door and motioned Mokuba to bring in the kids. Joey's eyes widened as he saw the little babies in Mokuba's arms. He wanted to hold them, but with his arm in a cast and his fingers taped, it was too awkward to do it now.

Miyuki pointed to Joey and said, "This is our mommy. He's your mommy now too. You should call him mommy like Mizuki and Miyuki does." The babies stared at Joey with their thumbs in their mouths and eyes wide.

"Miyuki, these are Kaiba's babies, not mine. You shouldn't tell them to call me mommy. What are their names?" he asked Kaiba without looking at him.

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek to stop the sharp retort that was threatening to come out. "Mara and Sora," he said tightly.

Joey smiled at the twins. "Mama," Mara said as she reached for Joey.

"Mama," Sora said too as he leaned in. Mokuba placed the babies on the bed and they crawled up to Joey's chest. They lay against Joey refusing to get up.

Mizuki and Miyuki climbed onto the bed too. "Be careful and don't hurt mommy." Mizuki warned the babies. The two sets of twins lay in bed with their mommy until Kaiba called an end to it when he saw Joey yawn.

Kaiba picked the twins up and deposited them on the ground next to him and then he handed Sora and Mara to Mokuba to take home. Before Mokuba could walk out of the room the door opened and Yuugi and Tea walked in. Tea clasped her hand to her mouth and choked back a sob when she saw Joey. She ran to the bed and hugged him.

"Tea, that's enough. You're hurting Joey," Yuugi said lightly when he saw the pained look on Joey's face. He walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Joey's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh God Joey, I'm sorry." Tea pulled off of Joey. She plumped up his pillows and called for the nurse to give Joey pain medication. She held his cup of water for him as he drank. She was worse than Kaiba when it came to asking the nurses questions and keeping up on Joey's treatments.

The twins had climbed back onto the bed with their mommy. Mara and Sora glared at the Tea, but Mizuki and Miyuki chatted with her. Tea cooed over the two sets of twins and talked motherhood with Joey. She and Yuugi were thinking about having a baby of their own soon. While Tea was mothering Joey, Kaiba and Yuugi were off in a corner talking quietly.

"Have you seen Mai?" Joey asked Tea.

"We came to the hospital from the airport and right to your room. Besides, I'm not so sure I want to see her. This was all her fault."

"No Tea," Joey said. "She tried to get me to run with the kids, she tried to protect us. She even told the guy who kidnapped us to leave me and the kids and she would go with him. It was my own fault that I got caught."

"You almost died, Joe," Tea whispered.

"It's still wasn't her fault. Go see her please. She needs as much support as you're giving me. She's our friend," Joey said as he squeezed her hand.

"We will, Joey. I promise," Tea said.

"Thanks. And be nice when you do. She really wasn't at fault," Joey said firmly.

Joey struggled to keep his eyes opened while he talked to Tea. Sora, Mara, Mizuki and Miyuki were already asleep on the bed. Yuugi walked over to the bed and said "Time to go, Tea. Joey needs his sleep." He smiled down at Joey, "Kaiba tells me that you're in for a couple of weeks of rehab. Tea's next show starts in two months, so we'll be around. Get some sleep for now and we'll see you later. We gotta go check into the hotel." He ruffled the hair of the sleeping children and waved as he and Tea departed.

Joey was alone with Kaiba if you didn't count the four sleeping children. Joey had so many questions to ask Kaiba, but he wanted to put off the inevitable. He picked at the blanket that covered him and the children. He avoided looking at Kaiba.

"You should sleep, Joey. I'll take the kids and go home. We'll come back later," Kaiba said as he reached for a sleeping twin.

"No, wait Kaiba I wanna ask you something. I need to know, but I'm scared of what you're gonna say," Joey said sleepily.

"Ask me later, sleep now."

"NO!" Joey said firmly. He shook his head to clear it. "I have to know this. Who did you buy the ring for?"

"How do you know about the ring? I never said anything about it to anyone."

Joey felt a sharp pain in his chest. Kaiba didn't even respect him enough to tell him the truth about the ring. "I saw it on a special report… Never mind, Seto" he laid back in the bed and closed his eyes.

Kaiba went to his trench coat that was lying across the recliner. He pulled out a jewelry box and walked back to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box. Joey opened his eye and looked into the box. The ring inside was obviously for a man, but it was delicate as well. It was platinum with six stones inlaid around the band. There was something engraved on the inside of the band, but he was unable to read it because it was still in the box.

Kaiba cleared his throat and said, "I bought it for you. I love you Joey, I always have and always will. I tried to forget about you, thought I could get you out of my system; but I can't. You're like the air that I breathe the food and water I need to survive. I need you to live, Joey. I need you and the children. The stones are the children's and our birthstones they represent our family. Marry me, Joey."

Joey sat there speechless. He had dreamed of this moment for the past six years. He shook his head. "You never said anything to me."

"You think you're the only one afraid of rejection, kitten." Kaiba said. He was getting nervous since Joey hadn't answered him yet.

"I love you, Seto. I always will. I've always belonged to you," Joey said as tears of joy ran down his face.

Kaiba pulled the ring out of the box, "Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes. Just you try to back out of this!" He pulled Kaiba to him for a soul searing kiss. When he pulled back he said, "You forgot Mokuba's stone."

"I'll have that put in tomorrow," Kaiba promised. He kissed Joey again. He placed the ring on Joey's finger as they kissed. It wouldn't go all the way down, but he expected that since the swelling in Joey's hand.

Joey took off the ring to read the inscription. _Forever_ _and_ _always. _ Tears stung his eyes. He put the ring back on. He placed a hand along Kaiba's cheek and whispered "Forever and always, my love."

Kaiba turned his head and kissed the palm of Joey's hand. "I can arrange it so we can get married tomorrow," Kaiba said.

"Are you kiddin' me? I don't wanna get married in a hospital. I'm _walking_ down the aisle in two weeks!" Joey said. He laughed as pulled Kaiba in for another kiss.

Rivulets of sweat ran down Joey's face as he held onto the parallel bars at his waist. His breathing became labored with the effort. He took another step.

"That's it, Joey. Keep going. Mr. Kaiba's right there at the end waiting for you." Joey threw a glare at the physical therapist. He knew he should be grateful, but the man drove him crazy. He was worse than Tea with his cheerleading. Joey took a deep breath and let go of the bars. He continued to take small slow steps. He saw the encouragement in Kaiba's eyes and drew strength from it. Determined, Joey gritted his teeth against the pain and continued to move forward. He reached the end of the bars and fell into Kaiba's arms.

Kaiba pulled Joey against him and kissed his temple. He was impressed with Joey's progress, but was anxious as he watched his beloved struggle to walk. He wanted to carry him, coddle him, but Joey refused to back away from the challenge of rehab. The swelling had gone from Joey's face and the bruises were beginning to fade. He brushed Joey's sweat soaked hair from his brow and kissed his forehead.

"Again," Joey said as he pulled away from Kaiba.

"That's enough for today, Joey," the physical therapist said as Joey turned to start down the path again.

"Again!" Joey said firmly. He was determined to get better soon.

Kaiba pulled Joey back into his arms and said, "Listen to him, Joey. You've done enough today." He kissed the back of Joey's neck and put his arms around his lower back and under his knees and lifted him into his arms. He carried Joey to a wheelchair and placed him in it.

Joey gave Kaiba a disgruntled look which Kaiba ignored. He turned his face and sulked. "Can you take me to see Mai?" he asked Kaiba as he started to wheel him out of the physical therapy room. Mai had refused to talk to anyone and refused all visitors, even Joey. He was determined to see her today though.

Kaiba turned down Mai's hall and pushed Joey into her room. "Sir, you can't go in there… Sir…" Kaiba glared the nurse into silence and continued to push Joey through the door.

"Can you give me a minute?" Joey asked.

Kaiba nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mai refused to look at Joey. Her hair was dirty and matted to her head. Her face was covered in bruises just like his and she had black eyes. A bandage was wrapped around her nose area was the cleanest spot on her face. Her eyes stared lifelessly out the window.

"Mai, look at me," Joey said. Mai ignored him and continued to stare out the window. "Mai, talk to me…"

Tears rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare. Mai's heart was breaking. She refused to look at Joey because she couldn't bear the rejection in his eyes. She knew she deserved it, but it was killing her.

"I'm not leaving this room until we talk, Mai," Joey said firmly. He drew in a sharp breath when Mai turned her hopeless, dead eyes on him.

"Its okay, Joey, I know how you feel. I'll stay out of your life… I'm just so sorry…" she broke down and began to cry.

Her gut wrenching sobs tore through Joey's soul. He knew that Mai would take all of the responsibility on herself. Joey locked the wheelchair and struggled to stand which only made Mai cry harder. He took slow steady steps toward her bed and collapsed on it. He pulled Mai into his arms and held her lightly taking care not to hurt her taped ribs. Her body shook with grief. "Mai, if you try to leave my life, I'd find you and drag you back. You're my family sweetie, nothing will ever change that. This was not your fault. I love you and I'm so proud of you. You tried to protect us."

Mai sobbed as she clung to Joey. "My fault…" she cried. "Better off without me..."

Joey patted her back with his taped hand. "What would I do without you, Mai? You're my best friend. The kids and I adore you. How could we be better off without you?"

Mai said, "I put you all in danger. You almost died and the twins were going to a brothel. Everything I touch turns to shit!" she screamed. "You, the twins, and Valon should just leave me," she said tiredly. She pushed Joey away and turned onto her side. Her breathing became wheezy and shallow.

Joey stroked her back, "I won't ever leave you Mai. I'll always be here for you whether you want me here or not. You're stuck with me, babe, forever."

"Kaiba hates me," she whispered.

"He does not," Joey said firmly. "He knows this wasn't your fault. You were beaten, Mai. He knows you weren't in on this." He pulled Mai back to him with his good hand. He placed his chin on top of her head and put his good arm behind her. He stroked her cheek with his left hand.

Kaiba came into the room and saw Joey on the bed and the wheelchair across the room. He scowled at his fiancé. "You just had to do it."

Joey looked at his lover sheepishly. "I told you, I'm walking down the aisle to you on our wedding day."

Mai saw the ring on Joey's left hand. "Oh, Joey, I'm so happy for you, congratulations." She kissed Joey's cheek. She dared to look over at Kaiba, "I'm so sorry for this, Kaiba. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please forgive me," she begged.

"For what?" he asked. "You're a victim too, Mai."

Mai started to cry again. Joey soothed her as Kaiba went out to get the nurse to see to her. The nurse asked them to leave the room as she gave Mai a bath. Kaiba carried Joey to the wheelchair and placed him in it. He pushed Joey out of the room.

Joey and Kaiba sat outside of the room. Joey took Kaiba's hand in his and said, "Thank you." Kaiba grunted in response. Joey kissed his hand. They sat in silence holding each other's hand. The nurse came out and told them that Mai was asking for them.

Kaiba pushed Joey over to the bed and locked the wheelchair. He sat next to him in a chair. Mai looked much cleaner. Joey asked her, "How do you feel?"

"Better, tired, stupid. I should have known you would never blame me, Joey. I just felt so guilty and ashamed. I'm sor…"

"Enough," Kaiba said. Mai flinched at his tone. "You don't have to apologize any more, Mai. It's over."

Mai blushed and nodded. "When is your big day?" she asked.

"We still need to get through rehab, right Joey," Kaiba said.

Joey glared at him. "Two weeks at the most."

Mai smiled, "You want wedding pictures with all of those bruises?"

"Shit," Joey said. He forgot all about that.

Kaiba smiled. "I have a lot of arrangements to make. But I already know who the best man will be."

"Mokuba, right," she said.

"No. I want you to be the woman of honor, Mai," Kaiba said.

Tears came to her eyes as she nodded speechless. She beamed a huge smile and said, "Thank you."

Kaiba placed a light peck on the crown of her head, "Sleep. We'll see you later," when he saw both of the blonds yawn. He waited while Joey kissed his friend's cheek and pushed him back to his room.

He picked Joey up out of the chair to put him in the bed. Joey put his arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. "Thank you so much for doing that. I love you."

Kaiba smiled and lay Joey on the bed. "You're welcome." He started to pull back, but Joey kept his arms locked around Kaiba's neck and pulled him down again. Joey kissed him hungrily, opening his mouth to draw Kaiba in deeper. Kaiba groaned and surrendered to Joey's demanding lips. He was fast losing control. He pulled away from the seductive blond and closed his eyes leaning his forehead onto Joey's breathing harshly. "Do you know what you're doing to me, baby?" he asked in a strained voice.

Joey nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Exactly what you do to me. I want you."

"We can't. The kids will be here soon and so will the rest of the nerd herd," he smiled as Joey frowned at the name. Kaiba actually used the name as an endearment this time. He kissed Joey hard one last time leaving the blond breathless and pulled back. "You won't be so lucky later, though. I plan on loving you until you can't walk straight." He leered at his lover.

Joey's body heated to volcanic temperatures at the look Kaiba gave him and the promise in the words he spoke. "I look forward to it."

_**Chapter 11 all done. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

"Come on, Yuugi! You're strangling me!" Joey fidgeted as Yuugi fixed his tie.

"Be still. Don't you want to look your best for your own wedding?" Yuugi said as he yanked on the tie.

Kaiba had gotten a special license for them to get married in America. He rented out the most beautiful cathedral and flew their friends out to witness the ceremony. The sky was blue, the temperature was beautiful, and the cathedral was decorated according to Kaiba's taste, everything was perfect.

Yuugi finished straightening out Joey's tie. Joey put on the coat to his white tux, the engagement ring Kaiba had given him gleamed in the light. He helped Joey into the tux jacket and smoothed it out. Yuugi smiled at Joey's reflection. "You look wonderful, Joey. Kaiba won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Thanks, Yuug I appreciate it, man. My hands and knees are shaking so bad right now." Joey walked unsteadily around the room he was using to get ready. He had gotten through rehab in one week he was so determined to walk down the aisle to Kaiba. Mai and Kaiba insisted that the wedding be set after he had finished rehab and his cast was removed from his left arm so Mai could do the planning. It was the longest six weeks of his life.

"That's why I'm here, Joey. I'm walking you down the aisle, remember." Yuugi turned serious, "Are you sure you want this, Joey?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Yuug. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Yuugi nodded. "You've got ten minutes till show time. Do you need anything?"

"To be on my honeymoon?" Joey said. He smiled at Yuugi. Yuugi rolled his eyes and went out of the room to check the final preparations and give Joey some time to calm down. Joey looked at his reflection in the mirror. He frowned at it. He had no idea what Kaiba seen in him, but he thanked God that love is blind. He moved away from the mirror and began to pace.

"Mommy's beautiful!" Miyuki said as she burst through the door. She had a basket of rose petals that were dangerously close to falling out.

"If daddy don't marry mommy, Mizuki will," Mizuki said as he hugged Joey's leg. He dropped the pillow that had the rings sewn onto it.

"I think daddy will ship you off to boarding school in another country if he heard you say that," Mokuba muttered. He was carrying Sora and Mara. "Well, your maid of honor and entourage have arrived." He gave a low whistle and wiggled his eyebrows, "Forget Seto, you wanna run away with me instead?"

"Mama," Mara and Sora cried as they reached for Joey.

Joey took the babies out of Mokuba's arms and blushed, "Thanks Mokuba." He kissed them and handed them back.

"Mama pitty!" Sora said.

"Not you too. You'll be joining Mizuki at boarding school if daddy hears you," Mokuba said as he took the twins back. "I'll be down front with the kids. You really do look beautiful Joey."

He opened the door and Joey heard the music begin. He began to hyperventilate. Yuugi came into the room and said, "Time to go, Joey." He walked to Joey, placed his arm on top of his arm, and faced the door. "Breathe slowly, Joey. You'll be fine." They stepped out.

Joey felt a wave of panic break over him until he saw Kaiba waiting for him at the end of the white carpet that served as his walkway. Kaiba looked so sure, so strong, and so handsome in his black tux. Joey felt a strange calm descend over him and he knew that this was right. Mai stood next to Kaiba as his best woman, Mokuba and the kids stood where Joey would come to stand as his man of honor, Tristan and Duke stood on Joey's side of the aisle, and Tea and Valon stood on Kaiba's side of the aisle. He tightened his hold on Yuugi's arm and started down the aisle. Yuugi placed his best friend's hand in Kaiba's and stepped aside.

Joey and Kaiba exchanged vows in front of the preacher. Kaiba's voice was strong and confident as he spoke his vows to Joey and Joey's voice shook slightly with emotion as he spoke his vows to Kaiba. The preacher pronounced them husband and husband. Kaiba pulled Joey to him slowly. "Mine," he said before kissing Joey mindless.

Kaiba led his husband out of the cathedral and down the stairs. He pushed him into the limo that waited and climbed in after and closed door. He pulled Joey onto his lap and kissed him, allowing his hands to roam over Joey's body. Joey straddled Kaiba's hips and deepened the kiss. Joey felt himself lose control and broke off the kiss licking Kaiba's lips. "Tonight," he promised breathlessly.

Kaiba caressed Joey's ass and nipped his pulse point on Joey's neck, "Tonight," he agreed.

They arrived at the hotel and went to the banquet room Kaiba had rented for their celebration. The whole party arrived shortly after. Joey and Kaiba drank and celebrated with their friends into the night. When the kids fell asleep, Joey picked up the girls and Kaiba picked up the boys and took them upstairs to their room.

Mokuba followed them to the room he would be sharing with the kids. Joey and Kaiba put the kids to bed and kissed them. "Goodnight you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Mokuba said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and picked Joey up and carried him to their room. When they reached their room, Kaiba put him down near the bed. Joey became shy. "I'm gonna go change…"

Kaiba pulled Joey to him and said, "No. I'm the only one who can take these clothes off of you, my beautiful bride."

Joey blushed, "Does that mean I can take yours off too?" he asked shyly.

Kaiba kissed his temple, "If you want to." He pulled off Joey's jacket slowly. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top three studs kissing the exposed flesh. Joey shuddered as pleasure streaked through his body. He moved closer to Kaiba craving more of his touch. Kaiba continued to kiss Joey as he unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his arms. Joey tried to tear off the shirt, but Kaiba stopped him. "Uh-huh let me."

"Faster, Seto. I need you now!" Joey demanded.

Kaiba chuckled. He sucked on Joey's pulse point drawing out a deep moan from the blond. His hands moved torturously slow across Joey's chest and down to his waist sending shivers of pleasure coursing through his kitten's body as he pulled off Joey's pants and boxers. He picked Joey up and placed him on the bed.

Joey stretched out his arms and beckoned Kaiba to come to him. Kaiba pulled off his clothes and joined Joey on the bed. Joey tried to hurry Kaiba along, but Kaiba wouldn't be hurried. He took his time stroking Joey's body. "I was afraid I lost you when I walked into that room." He kissed Joey deeply.

Joey's breath came out choppy, "Never… You'll never lose me. I'll always be yours." He clutched at Kaiba's shoulders.

_**lemon**_

Kaiba kissed Joey's neck and shoulders. He caressed Joey's body until he thought he would go mad with desire. Kaiba dipped his tongue into Joey's navel causing the blond to gasp and buck up. Kaiba pushed his hips back onto the bed and continued on his downward journey. He gave Joey's member a lick before he circled the tip with his tongue. He engulfed Joey's member in his mouth.

"Uh! Seto, baby please…"Joey begged.

Kaiba put his fingers in Joey's mouth. Joey sucked on the fingers mimicking Kaiba's movements. Kaiba pulled his fingers out of Joey's mouth. Kaiba licked a path to the ring of twitching muscle. He bit Joey's right ass cheek lightly before he placed one finger at the entrance and pushed it in slowly. He moved back to engulf Joey's member once more as he slid the finger in and out.

"Un. Mmmmm. Seto, I can't take anymore. Please come to me," Joey begged again as Kaiba thrust another finger into him. Joey pushed down on the fingers. Kaiba placed the last finger into Joey's hole searching for the prostate. "Ah, ah, Seto ah please. Baby, I need you!" he pled desperately.

Kaiba released Joey's member and kissed his way back up Joey's body, licking his nipples and causing the blond to cry out with pleasure. He placed his engorged member at Joey's entrance. He leaned down and kissed Joey's lips as he entered Joey's quivering hole. Joey wrapped his legs around Kaiba's back and thrust against him wildly. He kissed Kaiba deeply as he began to move against him uncontrollably. He began to feel his climax build.

"Yeah, oh, ah, Seto, baby come with me," Joey said breathlessly. "Now, Seto, now! Ah! Seto, I love you!" Joey said.

"Joey," Kaiba shouted as he came. He thrust into Joey a few more times before he collapsed on top of the blond. He kissed every part of Joey he could reach. Joey held Kaiba as his heart continued to beat wildly.

_**end lemon**_

"I love you, kitten" Kaiba said kissed Joey's lips. He rolled to the side pulled Joey with him and into his arms. Joey laid his head on Kaiba's chest and listened to his heart beat. He placed a kiss over his heart and laid his head back down. Kaiba ran his fingers through Joey's hair.

After a few minutes, Joey put his elbow on Kaiba's chest and propped his chin in his hand. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked his beloved.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Kaiba said as he held Joey tightly. "You and the kids are my saving grace."

Joey's eyes filled with emotion. "We'll always be together, Seto. I'll always belong to you. I will always find you and save you no matter if I have to cross time and space to do it. I'll love you until the end of time," he laid his head on Kaiba's chest again.

Kaiba smiled gently and rolled Joey onto his back and loomed over him. He leaned down and kissed Joey gently but deeply, "Forever and always," he promised.

_**That's the end folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and supported this story. I appreciate you so much. Later!**_


End file.
